Unbiased
by kirika o7
Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he has called comrades die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. SI
1. Chapter 1

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** yet another story was born /sigh/ I should really finish my stories before beginning with another one…but alas plot bunnies have invaded me. Welp, I do hope you guys enjoy this. Multi chapter only. I guess it will only take less than 5 chapters before this story is complete

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, fast paced, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **I**

His name is Kiroku Nao

 _Yet in his dreams people called him in a different name_

He was currently 3 years old

 _A young adult barely out of college_

Orange hair and heterochromatic eyes; one vibrant yellow and the other the cobalt blue

 _Plain and boring raven hair and blue eyes_

He dreams to be a good ninja and to be the next successor of the Kiroku Clan

 _A happy family, a lively home, a steady job in a pastry shop and to die in a very old age were just his goals in life._

In his clan, he was called a prodigy

 _Nothing was really special about him except for his intelligence_

An orphaned child, but he didn't mind. He has his shishou after all

 _A father, a mother, younger siblings and their dog greeted him whenever he went home_

He was taught, he was praised, he was considered a mature child for his age, and his so called family have high expectations of him being the next successor of their clan

 _They didn't know that he has the experiences from another life and he knew what the future will hold. For he was reborn in a place where he once thought was a fictional world_

* * *

 **II**

The Kiroku Clan is a ninja clan. A ninja clan where all the clansmen have dark hair with vibrant glowing yellow eyes

Their eyes telling the world what their role is

They aren't really special but they are an asset to the ninja world

What makes them special is that they are dedicated to record and maintain the true history of the world ever since the time of the Sage of Six Paths

Despite not being bound to any village but only to their clan, they ally themselves to various sides in order to gain more perspective of the wars happening in the world

However when in battle…

They do not engage

They do not interfere

They remain unbiased, neutral

They do not let themselves get attached to the people they ally themselves

Because…

" _You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less."_

* * *

 **III**

At age 7, Kiroku Minori, Nao's Shishou, deemed her pupil ready

"Shishou…are you sure that I'm ready for this?" the little boy didn't doubt his shishou's decision but he couldn't help but feel that his training was incomplete

"You doubt your abilities too much, Na-kun" he could imagine his shishou's ever so present kind smile on her face as they kept walking

He bowed his head, hood covering his bright orange hair

Biting his lips he replied, "I'm sorry, Shishou…its just it feels incomplete. And the clan said that I'm one of the youngest to be on a journey"

His aging shishou never stopped walking

"You might feel that it is incomplete, but it is Na-kun. I have already taught you everything I could as one of the previous candidates of becoming the head of our clan. I also thought you the basic techniques of a shinobi. The reason we are already traveling and joining an alley, is in order for you to practice more and improve on them."

The leaves were fluttering as they walked

"Don't worry about it Na-kun. I, too, travelled at a young age and questioned my shishou's decision. He didn't have anything to teach me and that the only thing left was to practice and improve. Just like what we're doing right now. You just have to train on your shinobi skills to survive when you have to do your job."

He didn't question about his shishou's decision anymore

"Ano Shishou, who are we going to ally ourselves?"

A glance was given to him as well as his shishou's special smile "Who do you think, Na-kun? You should know with your brain of yours" she gave a hearty laugh before turning her head back to the road

Dread pooled Nao's stomach, thinking of a certain village

" _Konoha, huh?"_

* * *

 **IV**

Both shishou and pupil arrived after a few weeks of travelling. They were greeted by the guard at the front gate and were escorted with a bit of chitchat. Nao couldn't help but look at his surrounding, noticing how different it was from their small village.

"The Hokage's assistant will guide you. He is expecting you both in his office" both bowed in thanks for the Chunin's guidance

After walking on countless of flights of stairs, the Hokage's assistant stopped and knocked on a green door. A soft 'Come in' was heard from the other side as the duo went inside whilst the assistant left the three alone for privacy.

The closing of the door and its click made Nao's heart rise, nervous to see the current Hokage. He has seen the great Hokage Mountain and somehow knew where he was in the plot.

An elderly voice greeted them, "Welcome to Konohagakure, Kiroku Minori and Kiroku Nao"

"Greetings to you as well, Hokage-sama"

There stood in front of them was the Professor and God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen

* * *

 **V**

"Now then Na-kun…have fun in the Academy, okay?" his shishou bid him farewell from their new apartment that the Hokage had kindly given to them. Surprisingly, the Hokage knew of Minori and had given them a good one. He has also allowed him to join the Academy, a week after they arrived, from the request of Minori

'It's ironic tho,' Nao thought, walking in a steady pace towards the Academy.

'That I have to join the Academy to learn but I'm not allowed to have any attachment. The Academy is probably the second place where bonds and attachments are formed where home comes first'

The number of students walking around his age and older beside him grew

 _Do not form any attachments_

"Okay class, we have a new student. His name is Kiroku Nao and he would be joining with us from now on. He just moved here a week ago so be kind to him, alright?" his new sensei introduced him to his new class. Shaggy brown hair, sharp teeth and red upside down triangular markings on each cheek. Huh, an Inuzuka.

Collective nods and 'yes, sensei' was heard throughout the class

 _You are just an observer_

"Now then, where should I place you hmm…Oh! There's an empty seat at the back. Oy, Namikaze raise your hand, will you"

 _Nothing more, nothing less_

Heterochromatic eyes that once stared at the floor were now wide in disbelief after hearing that familiar name. Ever so slowly, he raised his head and spotted a smiling spiky blond kid, whose hand was raised

 _Remain unbiased_

Nao didn't know if Kami-sama was screwing with him

* * *

 **VI**

His classmates tried to approach him but all he did was shut them down. His clan's sacrosanct kept repeating inside his head as another one failed to invite him to play Ninja.

He would have declined tho, even without his clan's principles repeatedly ringing inside his head. It wasn't really his type to play childish games that he had played years ago minus 'killing' part. Nao would rather read a book or do cloud watching

"It's really hard to invite yet alone interact with Kiroku-kun when all he does is read his book and keep quiet" one sighed, glancing at the orange haired boy whose nose was buried in another book. It was about medical stuff that they couldn't comprehend

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone?"

"Come on guys let's just play Ninja"

Nao glanced at the other kids, mentally giving himself a good job for turning away yet another invitation from one of his classmates…

"Hey Kiroku-kun, what are you reading?"

…all except for one

"I don't know why you are trying and still talking to me, Namikaze-san. When you know that I have shut down all the offers our classmate has asked me"

Minato couldn't help but smile, "It's because you're interesting, Kiroku-kun" was his answer

"I do not see what you see interesting with me, Namikaze-san"

 _Maybe…_

"Ehh, I just want to be friends that's all Kiroku-kun. And stop it with the –san, we're just the same age"

 _Just maybe letting one won't hurt_

"Do what you wish, Namikaze-san"

He covered his smile

* * *

 **VII**

One became two and two became a crowd but that crowd became a handful of 'em

Nao didn't expect that Namika…Minato would introduce him to his circle of friends and that they would worm themselves in his heart, some of just a incy wincy, after spending quality time with them for a year in the Academy

He knew he was screwed the moment he felt emotions towards them. He hasn't told his shishou, though he felt she knew about it.

'This is impossible. Shishou would probably get mad when… _if_ I confront her' the orange haired boy stared at the blonde kid beside him, listening to their sensei intently

"Okay class, listen here. We have a new transfer student and her name is Uzumaki Kushina"

 _ **THUD!**_

Everyone jumped and stared at Nao's head smacked on the table

He didn't know what to do anymore

Kami-sama was really screwing with him

* * *

 **VIII**

Nao sat and ate his dinner with his shishou when he told her about his problem

"I…I have friends" he quietly murmured

He closed his eyes, not wanting to know what expression his shishou was expressing

The boy tensed when he felt his shishou's wrinkly hands caress his orange tresses, he didn't know what to think of

"It's alright child. I had friends too and it is inevitable to make one"

He sighed in relief when he heard her say those

"Just remember our clan's sacrosanct when the world is at war" stern vibrant eyes looked at his yellow and blue ones

He nodded his head, afraid that he might say and promise something that he couldn't keep

* * *

 **IX**

Nao tied his hitai-ate that was given to him when he passed the genin exam and pocketed another hitai-ate that was given to him by his shishou. Minori had given it to Nao when he passed the genin exam. It was a hitai-ate to let all the shinobis know that they are not an enemy and are from the Kiroku clan. All the villages know of this and are told by their respective Kages of the clan's role.

There wasn't anything really special about the hitai-ate, Nao thought. It was just a band of cloth with a blank metal plate. His shishou had told him to only wear it outside the village lest he would be marked as an enemy and be killed.

" _But what if an enemy stole our hitai-ate and used it to infiltrate another village, shishou?"_

" _Our eyes are another proof that we belong to the Kiroku clan like how the Uchiha and Hyuuga have their Sharingan and Byakugan, Na-kun"_

Nao had though if he could cover his other eye with an eyepatch, for he was the only one in the clan to have heterochromatic eyes

He scratched on it

"Team 7 led by Jiraiya-sama will consist of Namikaze Minato…"

Nao snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was the only one left along with his Inuzuka sensei

"Ano sensei…" he stared, looking at the Chunin in front

"Ah Kiroku-kun, your genin sensei will be hmm…" his sensei was looking at his record, probably searching for his name in the list

"…Uchiha Kagami"

* * *

 **X**

Having Uchiha Kagami as a sensei, despite the Uchiha's age was interesting for Nao. Surprisingly, he knew his shishou which he wondered if everyone knew her.

His sensei didn't give him any missions like he originally thought he would do. Nao recalled that those D ranks were only for genins to improve their teamwork since they work in a 3 to 4 man cell. And seeing that Nao didn't have any teammates, he could guess why his sensei didn't give him anything to work on except teach him.

Months have passed and the Uchiha had taught him all the things he knew that in was Nao's level and answered his questions kindly and patiently. Kagami was also kind enough to teach Nao basic fuuinjutsu when the orange haired boy asked him about it

"I don't really know any advance fuuinjutsu since the Uchihas do not specialize in it. But I learned some of it from Tobirama-sama when he was still alive. Some basic storage seals and explosive tags are the only ones I can teach you. If you want to further your studies in this, it is best if you study it yourself or ask a seal master, which I know is only Jiraiya-kun. I'll ask him if he can tell you some tips when he is not busy with his students. And I'll probably ask Hiruzen or Tsunade-chan if they could lend me Tobirama-sama's works on fuuinjitsu or anything about it"

Nao was grateful for Kagami's generosity and had thanked him by baking him some food that can only be found his old world

The next few days he had received the Second Hokage's notebook on seals and was asked if he could give his sensei those delicacies that he had made for him

* * *

 **Author's Note:** well if some of you didn't notice the story is inspired by DGrayman's Bookman Clan. Inspiration is from when Lavi (Bookman Jr) is not supposed to consider those around him as his comrades and friends because of his position as the next successor of the Bookman Clan but later on realizes that he is starting to think that the people in the Black Order are something more. I thought that it would be nice if it were to be placed in the KHR world but it was kinda already been written there so I was like why not in the Naruto world? And this story was born…I hope you like it hihi

 **Kiroku Clan:** the word Kiroku basically means "to record" so they're a clan that records history. The reason why they have yellow eyes coz of the word "Ki" in the Kiroku clan. In Japanese, the word 'Ki' means the color yellow like how Kise in Kuroko no Basuke has yellow eyes and hair.

 **Kiroku Nao:** he has heterochromatic eyes blue and yellow to symbolize his old life and new life. If you noticed he had blue eyes in his previous life. It also symbolizes that despite him being reborn, some parts of his old life still exists. Its not really a spoiler (well for me) or what but he's a bastard's child (hence the orange hair when his clan has dark colored hair) but unlike other clans they welcome him despite this. He's the only one who is reincarnated don't worry about that

 **Uchiha Kagami:** supposedly Nao was to be placed in Team 7 along with Minato and Mikoto but I was like no, Nao shouldn't be placed in a team coz of his clan, so I thought that Uchiha Kagami (or Sakumo) could be Nao's sensei.

Don't forget to review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** thank you for those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed the first chapter

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, fast paced; I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XI**

A series of trial and error was what Nao did with the seals he was doing while his shishou was out doing her job as a member of the Kiroku clan. Minori had forbid her pupil from doing any explosive seals inside the house and made him do it only when Kagami was around to watch out for him.

And Kagami, as promised, introduced him to Jiraiya to ask him to give him pointers and allowed him to approach the seal master if he had any questions

A blond kid took interest on what the two adults and his friend were talking about

"Ne, Jiraiya-sensei what are you teaching Nao?" Minato ragged and bruised approached them and looked at his friend seated in front of their sensei while his two teammates were sparring

"Ah, some fuuinjutsu" was Jiraiya's simple answer, analyzing at the notebook which was filled with concepts, theories and sample seals

"Fuuinjutsu?" Minato asked

Nao faced Minato to inform him about fuuinjustu, "Fuuinjutsu allows us to seal objects, living beings…" when he had finished his explanation, Minato had stars in his eyes

'Huh…Jiraiya-sama hasn't taught Minato fuuinjustu?'

"Hmm not bad for someone who studied this in a few months" Kagami couldn't help but smile at his student's progress while Nao bowed in thanks

"Ne, Jiraiya-sama is it possible that…" Nao rumbled, Minato intently listening to whatever his friend was saying. And as Nao finished his question and Jiraiya answered it with interest, Minato couldn't help eagerly but ask his sensei…

"Jiraiya-sensei, could you teach me fuuinjutsu as well?"

* * *

 **XII**

Minori hasn't gone home for about 3 weeks ever since Kagami had introduced Jiraiya to Nao. He wasn't really bothered by it since his shishou has spent longer times out in a mission. Currently, the Kiroku was inside the Uchiha compound specifically in Kagami's home practicing the lightning jutsu that was taught to him

"Kagami-sensei, this is hard" Nao huffed and puffed looking at his bruised hand. The jutsu that Kagami had shown to him was Lightning Palm. Coming from the jutsu's name itself, it allows the user to generate lightning and surround their palms. It is a short range technique that is best used with taijutsu and with enough practice it can be used for medical purpose like a defibrillator

"Practice makes perfect, Nao-kun" his sensei was currently seated on the porch of his backyard, peacefully drinking his cup of tea while he accompanied his student's training

Nao sat on the ground for a few minutes, wondering why the electricity generating on his palms wouldn't last. His train of thoughts were broken when someone had entered Kagami's backyard

"Kagami-jiji!"

A fair-skinned girl, around Nao's age, with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face. It roughly framed her round cheeks and big black eyes. A box of mitarashi dango was what she held, showing it to Kagami.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan"

* * *

 **XIII**

Both Minato and Nao were sparring when they noticed that vibrant red hair glistened under the sun. They had thought at first that it was just some hairfall from Kushina's hair but thought otherwise when they found a trail of them.

"Why are there trails here?"

Nao didn't answer Minato's question, letting the blond kid analyze the situation at hand. He knew why there was a trail of red vibrant hair going in a certain path

Blue eyes widen

"Don't tell me…Nao!" firm and determined eyes looked at him, clutching the red thread tightly

Nao just blinked at him, silently asking what Minato wanted

"Call Jiraiya-sensei or Hokage-sama…" Minato started running, "…and alert him that something happened. I'll leave you the trail for you guys to follow"

Nao stared at his friend's disappearing figure and quietly whispered, "Kage bunshin no jutsu"

He followed his friend while his clone went to look for Minato's sensei

* * *

 **XIV**

The branch creaked; another chakra signature was present beside him. Both of them stared at the scene in front of them as Minato effortlessly battled the Kumo nins, who had kidnapped Kushina

"Why aren't you helping him?" he could feel the person gazing intently at his hooded head

"He doesn't need my assistance, Jiraiya-sama"

"And if he did, would you have helped him?" he could hear the silent anger radiating from the Sannin's voice. Nao could understand that Jiraiya was just being overprotective of his favorite student

It was mesmerizing when Minato had jumped with Kushina in his arms, the full moon behind them. It looked romantic

"No" was his quiet reply

Nao turned to look at Jiraiya, cutting whatever the Sannin was going to say to him. Blue and yellow eyes glowed under the full moon creating an eerily vibe from the orange head, his blank metal plate shinned as well. Jiraiya held his breath, eyes widening when he saw this

" _Because I am just a mere spectator, to record the world's history. Nothing more, nothing less"_

And Jiraiya now understood what Nao meant

* * *

 **XV**

" _Ne Shishou…"_

" _What is it, Na-kun?"_

" _Today, you know that we had our team placements at the Academy but…I was the only one that didn't have a team. I'm currently under Uchiha Kagami-sensei"_

" _Kagami-kun, eh?"_

 _A pause_

" _To answer your question, it has always been like that when it comes to our clan, Na-kun. We are not placed into any teams"_

" _What do you mean by that, Shishou?"_

" _Because of our clan's sacrosanct. Just by being in the Academy you had gained friends, what more when you have teammates. Image if you are to be placed in a team, Na-kun. It is inevitable that you form attachments and bonds with them and your sensei because Konoha promotes teamwork in its ways. Now imagine if war were to happen. Do you think you will be sent with your team in the battlefield as a Konoha nin or as a part of the Kiroku clan? Do you think you will be able to just stand there, not interfere and watch your teammates die by the hands of the enemy when you know our clan's principles?"_

"…"

" _Well, Na-kun?"_

" _I…I understand, Shishou"_

* * *

 **XVI**

Nao had to curse Kami-sama for him to be in this kind of predicament. And curse his sensei for playing matchmaker when he knew his clan's policies. Kagami had made an excuse of being 'sick' and couldn't train Nao or accompany him to practice his seals.

"Ne Kiroku-kun try these matcha dango, it tastes nice"

Uchiha Mikoto sat beside him, trying to feed him a stick of matcha dango. It was also a coincidence that Mikoto was there to give her grandfather some more mitarashi dango. Kagami had given Nao a day off /since he was 'sick'/and asked /ordered/ if Nao and Mikoto could spend their time together for they haven't had the leisure to do so ever since they graduated.

"Ah, Uchiha-san I am quite full already. So I have to decline your offer"

"Is that so…" a frown adorned Mikoto's beautiful face making him feel guilty when he declined the future wife of the Uchiha clan head's offer

"Uh…maybe one stick wouldn't hurt"

Uchiha Mikoto's small smile shined

And it made Nao's heartbeat faster

* * *

 **XVII**

Nao was lucky enough to join Chunin exams when no teams were required. His sensei and shishou agreed that he could join the exam to test his strength. It didn't matter to his shishou if he became Chunin or not, while Kagami-sensei said to just have fun and stay alive.

He and along his other friends from the Academy had joined and were able to breeze through the first exam. Some of them weren't able to make it pass through the second. While the third exam was when they were only 5 Konoha nin were left and 7 other participants from other countries had made it to the final exams as well.

Nao was among the 5 who got in the finals along with Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Shikaku

The orange teen was able to defeat a Kiri nin with his Lightning Palm and taijutsu. It was a one-sided match with his opponent only knowing water jutsus

Minato was able to defeat his opponent with ease by outsmarting her

Kushina brutally won but was heavily injured by the opponent

Sadly, Fugaku had lost since he was heavily injured in the second exam and was mildly poisoned by his opponent in the third exam.

Shikaku could have won if he didn't forfeit in the middle of the match

In the second round, Minato and Kushina faced each other. It was an emotional and one sided match between the two. The red haired had wanted to fight Minato all out despite the injuries that she had sustained. She was furious when Minato was going easy on her because of Kushina's situation and Nao could guess because his friend liked the boisterous girl. Minato had lost and Kushina was angry about it.

And in the final round, it was even a miracle that Nao had to face the famous Akai Chishio no Habanero

'It seems Choza-san has given Uzumaki-san their clan's special soldier pill. Not that Uzumaki-san really needs it since their clan's regeneration abilities and she has a special prisoner inside her'

"You! You better give me a good fight, dattebane! Just because you're that idiot blond's friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! And don't you dare go easy on me like that dumbass, you hear me?!" Nao just silently stared at the ragged Uzumaki girl

Both had battled for a good 10 minutes with Kushina charging and Nao only defending her attacks. He could see that she was already out of breath and was almost out of chakra. Her eyes were getting hazy and Nao could guess she was almost losing consciousness

'Sigh…stubborn girl' Nao had smiled, looking at the bewildered look of Kushina when he suddenly appeared in front of her

"You!" Nao tapped on Kushina's forehead; the kanji of 'sleep' momentarily appeared on her forehead before she lost her consciousness. Kushina's kunai fell out from her hands and she fell into Nao's arms as he was declared the winner

* * *

 **XVIII**

Hospitals were his least favorite place in Konoha. The smell of disinfectant and death lingers in the hallways of Konoha Hospital. It brings a shiver to his unmoving form.

Nao was currently confined because of a sparring gone wrong

Kagami and Nao were taking a break from their sparring in Training Ground 8 when another team showed up. It was Hatake Sakumo's team. The famous White Fang had suggested if Nao and his students could spar which Kagami had agreed on. The spar with the White Fang's students was doing okay until his sole Hyuuga student found it interesting to use Juken in the spar

The orange hair grumbled, finding it hard to move his body when all his chakra pathways were sealed. He sighed, thinking when will Minato and Kushina, who were now already a couple, going to visit him. The Ino-Shika-Cho already crashed and had given him flowers and food, which he wanted to eat. The Hyuuga twins already saw him when he was confined, telling him that his chakra will be normal after resting in the hospital before lecturing the poor newly graduated Hyuuga. Tsume and Shibi were currently out in a mission. And Fugaku has yet to visit since he was a tsundere

 _Knock knock_

"Come in"

Heterochromatic eyes widen in surprise

"Ah, Mikoto-san"

"Mou, Nao-kun I told you to call me without the –san" his visitor told him, taking a seat on a chair that was just beside his bed

"Fugaku-kun was supposed to go but…" Mikoto rambled while Nao just listened. Their conversation was interrupted when Nao's stomach grumbled, making Mikoto giggle

"Ahhh, you should have told me that you're hungry Nao-kun" Mikoto took an apple from the basket that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio gave to him

"Even if I wanted to eat, I can't exactly move my body" he thanked the pretty girl that has sliced the apple into cute little bunny shaped ones

"You know, Kagami-jiji misses your macaroons"

"I'll bake him one once I am well" he munched a piece

"Mou, I wish I was a good baker like you, Nao-kun" Mikoto sighed, remembering the delicacies her grandfather had shared to her. She had liked those weird colorful macaroons that Nao had told them that he invented and other desserts that were (literally) out of this world

"I could always teach you, Mikoto" a sweet smile

The kunai in Mikoto's hand fell as her pale face turned red

* * *

 **XIX**

'I really hate hospitals' Nao clutched the box of macaroons he held in his hands, footsteps echoing the deserted hallway

He opened the familiar door, knocking politely first before entering the room

Uchiha Kagami laid on his bed, greeting his student with a smile

"Good afternoon, sensei"

"And to you as well, Nao-kun"

A month already has passed since Kagami was hospitalized and every time Nao visited him, he grew weaker and weaker

His heart ached

"I got you macaroons, sensei" Kagami's eyes shined in delight at this

The both of them talked for a while before Kagami started rambling and asking Nao some questions here and there. Nao didn't know what and why his sensei was sprouting about villages and clans at random but he felt dread when he kept hearing it from Kagami's lips. He never said those things before.

"You know, my stupid grandson finally asked his girlfriend to marry him" he laughed but later on coughed

 _Stop it_

"I wonder if my son would have been happy if he saw that stupid son of his marrying a wonderful girl" a smile, "Of course he would. And it won't take long before my Mikoto-chan marries someone in the clan"

 _Don't do this to me sensei_

"It's a good thing that I, at least, saw and watched my two dear grandchildren grow into a fine shinobi, ne Nao-kun?" a sigh, "If only those two stupid sons of mine could have given me more grandchildren, I would be happier"

 _This isn't fair_

"Nao-kun, what do you think will be my first great grandchild?" Kagami looked at his student's shivering form, knowing he was trying hard to not let those tears fall

 _His name will probably be Shisui and he'll be the one who will inherit your will. Your other grandchild will also follow his footsteps and will help each other prevent a coup d'état. Shisui will die, Itachi will die, Sasuke will go rogue and try to destroy Konoha…_

"Probably a boy" he blurted out, Kagami laughed again at this "Its funny. It feels like you always know what the future holds, Nao-kun"

 _It's because it's true_

"I wish…I could see with my very own eyes the future that you will be seeing"

 _I already know, I don't need to see it. You don't need to see what will happen to the future, especially to your clan._

A yawn

"I'll go take a nap first okay Nao-kun?" Nao nodded, got up from his seat and turned around. He stopped when Kagami said to him "You're the best student a sensei could ever have, Nao-kun" the quivering form of his student stopped as he gave a chuckle, "I'm your only student, sensei" he ran out of the room and Kagami closed his eyes

And he never opened it again

* * *

 **XX**

 _Knock knock_

 _Dead eyes looked at the tall figures drenched body, behind him the wind was howling and the thunder clapping. Lightning illuminated the small apartment as the teenager opened the door wider for the person in front of him_

" _I'm sorry"_

 _He stood straight, looking at the quivering figure_

" _I couldn't protect her. It's my fault. I'm sorry, so sorry" the person bowed his head, covering his tears_

" _I had failed to protect, Kiroku Minori…"_

 _Eyes widen at this_

"… _it was a foolish act of mine that resulted in it. She helped me and the rest of team but I wasn't able to protect her. I wasn't fast enough and, and I understand if yo-"_

" _Its okay"_

" _What?"_

" _I said it's okay, Hatake-san"_

" _But!"_

" _I do not need to add more burdens on your shoulders, Hatake-san. I believe what you did was right and Shishou would have been happy to see you and your team are still alive. People might think otherwise of your decision but you just did what you believed in. If…if you still don't think it's unworthy for me to forgive you then please live"_

" _Live?"_

" _Live for the sake of your son. Live for the comrades you have saved. Live for the sacrifice my shishou has given to you and your team"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So there you have it! Btw, Nao already knew that Minori died before Sakumo told him about it. Sakumo approached Nao coz he thought it was best that he personally told him. The death of Kagami and Minori didnt happen at the same time maybe a few weeks or months apart.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW GUUYS 3


	3. Chapter 3

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** NEED. TO. FINISH. THIS. STORY. SO. THAT. I. CAN. DO. MY. KNB. FANFIC. ALREADY. AND. SCHOOL. IS. STARTING. SOON. RAWR.

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXI**

"You're such a hypocrite sensei"

Nao placed the last stone on top of another, creating a makeshift grave where Hatake Sakumo had told him where his shishou had died

" _Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased"_

A distinct screech was heard on top of Nao's head

" _You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less."_

Arms stretched out a falcon with red scarf around it landed on it. A scroll could be found on its back

"Akatsuya"

"Nao-sama, Minori-sama has…" the falcon's golden eyes were filled with sorrow

"I know" he rubbed the underneath of the bird's beak, trying to comfort the grieving summon of his late shishou

"Minori-sama has left you a scroll. She said before she died that it contained on what happened prior to the incident. She has also given me the Falcon Summoning Contract in case she didn't make it out alive"

The leaves fluttered around them

"Thank you, Akatsuya. You can go back to your place now" he smiled at the messenger bird

"Nao-sama…will you be our next summoner?"

"I'll think about it…and if the rest of your family will accept me"

A nod and a poof, the falcon was then gone

* * *

 **XXII**

ANBU had been hard for Nao

Improving and finding new seals with Minato and Kushina then looking for Jiraiya to check if their individual research/theory were at least alright were harder

But telling Fugaku what he had wanted to say had been the hardest decision for Nao to do

"What?"

"Take care of her for me, okay?"

* * *

 **XXIII**

" _I like you"_

 _It hurts_

" _Not just a friend but something more"_

 _He couldn't breath_

" _I love you"_

 _His heart was beating so fast_

" _I know that Otou-sama and Okaa-sama wouldn't approve but I can convince them!"_

 _He was so happy…so, so happy_

" _They know that you're an outstanding shinobi and they'll like you"_

 _But…_

" _I can't"_

" _What?"_

" _I can't, I'm sorry"_

" _But why? I know…I know that you feel the same way!"_

" _I do"_

 _A bittersweet smile_

" _Then why?"_

 _He wanted to hug her when he saw her cry for the first time in such a long time_

" _Because you deserve better"_

" _Don't give me that reason! That's not an excuse!"_

 _They both didn't say a word as the sky cried with her_

 _Her eyes widen when she felt his cloak around her. He gently placed the hood on top of her head, shielding her from the rain. Obsidian eyes look at his eyes that she had grown to love, their foreheads pressed together_

" _I wish you all the happiness in the world, Mikoto"_

 _A kiss on her eye and he walked away_

" _Nao!"_

 _He didn't turn back_

* * *

 **XXIII**

"Kakashi-kun this is my best friend, Nao. Nao this is my student, Kakashi-kun" Minato had introduced the two of them when Minato's orange haired friend wasn't doing any ANBU missions

'Best friend huh?'

"It's nice to meet you" despite remembering that Hatake Kakashi as a kid was rude, the boy had manners to his elderly which he had approved

"Likewise, Hatake-kun" he figured he'd change how he call Sakumo's kid with how Kakashi scrunched his covered nose in distaste "Kakashi-kun then?" a nod

"As I promised, Nao will be the one teaching you with some lightning release. He's the only one I know who specializes in it since there are only a limited number of people who have this affinity in Hi no Kuni"

He doesn't bother voicing out his thoughts on why Kakashi wasn't asking his father to teach him lightning jutsus

'At least he's still alive' he glanced at the bento that was wrapped with a patterned dog paw prints innocently underneath one of the trees

"This is what my sensei first taught me"

Nao's palm glowed and static was heard in the training ground

* * *

 **XXIII**

Nao sneakily went inside the Uchiha Compound to visit his sensei's grave. Though he was welcomed by the clan because of Kagami, he didn't want to bump into Mikoto and/or Fugaku. Their relationship as of the moment weren't really the best after what Nao had done to the future couple. It has been years, Nao thought, that he rejected Mikoto and started avoiding her.

He frowned at himself for being such a coward

The orange head then arrived at the Uchiha graveyard and looked for Kagami's gravestone. Nao noticed that Mikoto or her cousin hasn't recently visited their grandfather's grave when there were multiple leaves surrounding it.

He made a series of hand seals before placing his hand gently to the ground, the kanji of 'collect' appeared on the ground before it vanished. The leaves were all placed into a neat pile after the glow had disappeared

Lighting up some incense, he knelt down and said his prayers

"It's been awhile sensei" fixing his bag, Nao retrieved boxes of macaroons inside of it. Placing it on top of his sensei's grave, he could imagine what expression his sensei would make when he sees them

"I recently just visited shishou's grave. I have given her flowers since I always knew she liked those whenever we went to Inoichi's family store…"

Nao didn't heed when he felt a chakra sensation entering his sensory field. Simply brushing it off for it was only a child

"…I've been practicing my seals with Minato and Kushina with the help of Jiraiya-sama. The three of us are just a few steps away from being seal masters like him"

"Ne, mister…"

Nao stood straight and slowly turned his head to look at the kid behind him. He didn't know that the kid would eventual come to where he was

"…do you know Kagami-sou sofu?"

He hmm-ed in reply, guessing that it was Shisui he was talking to. With that messy wavy hair, it certainly came from his great grandfather

"Yes. I'm your sou sofu's student when he was still alive" the future Shunshin no Shisui toddled towards him before sitting down beside him

The duo had small talks with Nao talking about what he has learned from Kagami. Shisui also asked what Nao had given his great grandfather as an offering. Nao had given the extra boxes that he had in his bag to the toddler

"Are you really sure I can have these?"

"Kagami-sensei has always loved my macaroons. Maybe you'll like it too. And make sure you'll share it, okay?" he ruffled the messy tresses of the toddler

"Hai~"

"Shisui, there you are!" both of them got startled at the voice

"Ah, Oba-san…this mister cleaned sou sofu's grav-eh he's gone?" Shisui looked at his surroundings but found that the orange haired stranger had disappeared

"What are you talking about, Shisui" his aunt gave him a confused look

"Ehh, but I really met someone here. He cleaned Kagami-sou sofu's graveyard. And look! He even gave these to me" he showed the colorful delicacies to her. Shisui didn't stop rambling, not noticing his aunt's shocked face

'Baka' a small smile appeared on her face

"Okay, okay we'll eat those once we return to your house, Shisui. Come now, your parents are waiting. Itachi wants to play with you too" a hand stretched out for the child to get it

Shisui smiled and got his aunt's gentle hands

"Hai, Mikoto-oba-san"

* * *

 **XXIV**

"Just because I taught it to you, Minato, doesn't mean you get to do this to me" Nao's heterochromatic eyes stared /glared/ at his blonde friend

Minato had to use a paralysis seal on the orange head. Said orange head didn't want to stay despite the doctor's orders because of the injuries he sustained during his ANBU mission

"You really should listen to the doctor, Nao" he could feel that it wasn't all the reason why Minato had placed that seal on him. Nao silently grumbled at this

Two days has passed and his friends had visited him already after Kushina had told them that he was back and was in the hospital recovering.

Minato and Kushina along with Kakashi just finished visiting. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio gave him flowers and food, which he would like to eat if he could just move. The Hyuuga twins gave him a get well soon card. While Tsume and Shibi talked to him before going to another mission.

He was sensing a déjà vu here

But Nao just shrugged it off when Sakumo visited him in the third day of his stay. Thanking him about what he did back then.

"I would of committed suicide if you didn't tell me those words, Nao-kun" the famous White Fang looked at his immobile form

"It was nothing Hatake-san…but how are you now if you don't mind me asking"

Sakumo smiled at this and truthfully told him that it was hard at first especially his relationship with his son. But as time passed by, things were starting to go back to how it was slowly. Sakumo didn't mind and was just glad he gets to watch his son grow as a fine shinobi

"Ah it seems that I've stayed too long, Nao-kun" Sakumo got up which confused Nao with his sudden announcement

"Someone else wants to visit you" he smiled as Nao looked at the opened door, eyes wide.

"Mikoto?"

'Tsk, I knew this wasn't the only reason why Minato paralyzed me'

* * *

 **XXV**

"Since Kakashi already knows you…Obito, Rin this is my best friend, Nao. Nao this is Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. Officially we're Team 7 or Team Minato"

Nao just stared at the two additional students that was placed under Minato's wing

Uchiha Obito had declared to him that he will someday be Hokage which resulted in Kakashi mocking the boy's dream. Rin was trying to play peacemaker but failing miserably

"Are they always like this?" Nao whispered to his blond companion

"Unfortunately yes" Minato sighed at his students' antics

"Okay team," the three straightened up

'Hmm good they know when to get serious'

"You are going to be sparring with Nao today"

Nao could see Kakashi's eyes were shimmering in anticipation

"Hah! I could beat his ass with eyes closed!" Obito boasted earning a glare from Kakashi

"Nao-sensei could do that to you not the other way around, baka"

"What did you say Bakashi?!"

A tap on each of their foreheads and they stopped talking

* * *

 **XXVI**

 _His head was turned to other side, not wanting to see face her_

" _It's okay if you don't talk to me right now. I just want you to listen to what I have to say"_

 _He didn't say a word and she was okay with that_

" _I know why you did that back then, Nao"_

 _A flinch_

" _I've…accepted it already. I hated you for doing that but I couldn't hate you forever, Nao. It was painful at first but I got to overcome it. Fugaku also helped me with it and it was easier to forget it when you have someone to help you."_

 _Silence_

" _I've missed you, Nao"_

 _Lips were quivering_

" _You're my precious person. I missed the times when we get to hang out, eat dango, train, you teaching me how to bake those macaroons that Kagami-jiji and I loved so much" a laugh, "Shisui also loves them. I know you were the one who visited Kagami-jiji's grave and cleaned it as well as gave those macaroons to him and Shisui. You're the only one I know who can makes those"_

 _A quiet choke_

" _Nao…"_

' _It hurts'_

" _I just want to say that…I still love you and even though, Fugaku and I are married and have a child now. You'll always have a special place in my heart. Even if we're just friends and our relationship might not be the same way it used to be, I don't want you to just vanish in my life…it might sound that I'm being desperate but I don't really want you to go. You didn't have to avoid me even if you rejected my confession. So please Nao…stop avoiding me"_

 _A heartbeat_

" _You still accept me even if I'm an asshole?"_

 _A giggle_

" _Yes, even if you're an asshole"_

 _A smile_

" _Okay"_

 _A sigh_

* * *

 **XXVII**

"So what do you think of my students, Nao?" the two best friends were on top of the Hokage Mountain, enjoying themselves while watching the sunset throughout the village

"They're weird"

Minato sweatdrop at this, "Weird, huh?"

"But they're good kids" Nao smiled before glaring at him

"Wh-what?"

The orange haired teen snatched Minato's arm and showed to him the scratch that he found

"You have a scratch on you forearm"

"It's just a scratch, Nao!"

"Kushina will get mad at you though and that you've ripped your shirt again"

Minato paled at this while Nao just sighed

"I'll heal you"

With a tap on the blond's wound, the kanji of 'regenerate' appeared on top of it

"I really don't get why and how you can do those seals" Minato watched his friend's seal in fascination as it healed his wound "It's like you've unlocked a new way of using fuinjutsu"

"It's not like Iryo ninjutsu, if you're thinking about that. I'm just fast forwarding your cell regeneration. Unlike in iryo ninjutsu, the iryo nins use their own chakra to help your chakra with theirs in healing your wounds. It's a two way thing while mine is a one way thing"

"Hmm…Arigato ne" Minato smiled after checking his closed wound

"Now take off your shirt, I'm going to sew them"

* * *

 **XXVIII**

"Come now, Itachi don't be shy" Mikoto coaxed her son from hiding behind her

"You don't have to force him, Mikoto" Nao said looking at Itachi peek from his mother's leg

"But…come now, Itachi what did Okaa-san said about manners? He's also your godfather, so you don't have to be shy" Nao choked on the word 'godfather' not knowing that he was one

After a minute of coaxing, Mikoto was able to stop Itachi from hiding

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Uchiha Itachi. Please take care of me" he slightly bowed his head in greeting while Nao smiled at this

The orange head then kneeled in front of his godson and said his greeting as well, "It's nice to meet you too, Itachi-kun. My name's Kiroku Nao. Please take care of me as well. And here try these" Nao had taken out a box of mitarashi dangos that he had sealed in his scroll

Itachi blinked and Nao pretended not to see Mikoto's hungry eyes

"I made these for you and your family" he got up from his position

"I have to go now, Mikoto, Itachi-kun. Be good to your mother okay?" Nao had tapped on Itachi's forehead; a small smile appeared on his face and a giggle from Mikoto when they saw the little Uchiha scrunch his little nose "It was nice meeting you, Itachi-kun. Until the next time" he shunshined after bidding them farewell

That night Itachi had asked his mother when he'll meet Nao again after tasting his homemade dangos

* * *

 **XXIX**

"I'll be telling the village that Iwa has declared war against us"

Nao was quiet, staring at the back of the Hokage. He could tell that hat Hiruzen was wearing felt heavy on him

"It's a shame though…you're one of our greatest shinobis yet we cannot send you against the enemy"

"I am sorry that I cannot fight for Konoha, Hiruzen-sama"

"It is okay, Nao-kun. I understand that it is your clan's sacrosanct" a puff on his pipe

"I believe it's time that you get to do your job, Nao-kun. Minori would have been proud of you" Hiruzen smiled, approaching the taller figure of his late friend

The hitai-ate that kept Nao's hair in placed was removed. Orange bangs fell to his right eye, hiding it. He gave it to Hiruzen's open palm

"Now then…Kiroku Nao, I hereby temporary release you from your duties as a Konoha nin until the Third Shinobi War has come to an end. As of today, you are to do your duties as a member of the Kiroku clan"

' _It's time'_

* * *

 **XXX**

When the Third Shinobi War was declared, Nao never saw his friends after he had said his goodbye. The majority of them thought that he was going to fight with them but some of them knew of his duties. He frowned suddenly remembering that he hasn't told some of them.

'Now is not the time to think of such thing, Nao'

Vibrant yellow and blue stared at the fight in front of him, his blank metal plate shined in the light as the ninja he saw in the village, young and old, started to fall one by one

 _Don't interfere_

He gritted his teeth when he saw Shikaku get hit by the face from the opponent's metal claws

 _Don't get attached_

The shout of Tsume's cry could be heard in a distance when he saw that Kuromaru got hit by a kunai

 _Remain unbiased_

"This is war"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I fucked this up didn't I? /sigh/ anyway don't worry about Nao being ANBU he's not doing any mission which required going against another country. Just delivering scrolls here and there and maybe some guarding as well as killing some Konoha missing nin.

 **A kiss on the eye/Angel Kiss:** according to the internet, angel kiss or kissing someone gently on the eyelid or spot near the eyes means…deep affection and is mostly used when saying goodbye to someone or when waking up a loved one.

 **Lulumo:** yeah apparently she did break the rules ehuehuehue and we shall see if Nao will follow his master's footsteps c: and as you can see in this chapter Fugaku/Mikoto is still canon huhu it breaks my heart for my lil ol Nao

 **lizyeh2000:** thank you so much for updating both of my previous chapters! It brings a smile to my face icrey its so sad tho that I'm not getting much reviews for this story but I am happy that you and Lulumo-san are reviewing it despite my crappy style ; A ; /I swear the way I imagined it was cooler than this/

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS :3


	4. Chapter 4

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** sorry it took so long…I'm almost done with the rest. I just have to put some bits of here and bits of there

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXI**

It was midnight when someone approached Nao's hiding place

On instinct, the orange haired had taken out a kunai and made a defensive pose

"Stand down, I am not an enemy" it was a feminine voice, the dark obscuring her face. From the female's body and voice, Nao could guess that she was older than him

"My name is Kiroku Izumi"

Nao relaxed and put his kunai away when he saw the symbol-less hitai-ate and the vibrant yellow eyes of the woman in front of him

"Kiroku Nao"

Both of them sat down on the branch that Nao was hiding in

It was silent before Nao's fellow clansmen broke it

"How is your part?"

"A lot of people have died today. Estimated of 250, 180 Chunins while 70 Jonins." Nao muttered quietly enough for Izumi to only hear

"Ahh, more on the other side though. Estimated of 280, 210 Chunins plus 70 Jonins as well…"

"…now that I think about it, you're the little Nao back then who was hailed as a prodigy in our village weren't you?" Izumi tilted her head to look at the full moon. Raven hair hidden by the standard cloak worn by their clan

"You already know the answer to that, sempai, because of our photographic memory"

"Don't be such a cheeky brat just because you're younger than me…enough of you, how is your shisou, Minori-sama? You're lucky that you got her…not that I'm not grateful for having Kaoru-sama as my sensei, but Minori-sama was supposed to be the clan head if Yuu-sama didn't beat her."

"She died" he didn't elaborate that Minori had disobeyed the clan's protocol. His master was respected and will be respected even after her death despite her decision

"Ohh, I'm sorry about that…I actually knew she did but I didn't really want to believe about it when we got the letter" Izumi bit her lips as if trying not to cry

"Minori-sama has been really kind and strong. She helped back then when she hasn't chosen you to be her apprentice yet. Kaoru-sama would get angry at her for stealing his precious little student and to get her own. And just like that after a few months she got you, the orphaned little boy who was actually a genius and could be the next heir to our clan"

Nao sat there silent; looking at his palm to see if could make a spark

"You treasured her, didn't you?" Izumi looked at his hunched form, a bit of spark appearing on his palm

"Until this very day"

* * *

 **XXXII**

It was pure luck that he was the one who saw Itachi rather than his Kage Bunshin

The little boy was out of the village not knowing of the danger that was lurking around him

'How could Mikoto and Fugaku allow their son to-!' Nao immediately placed his hood on as he leapt into the field where there was a fight going on. He needed to get Itachi away from there lest he gets tangled in the mess

Slightly rolling away from the scene, Nao hugged Itachi's shivering form protectively

It was a good thing that he wasn't near the battle scene

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?" he wanted to get angry at the child but it wasn't the time

"Who…" black eyes widen in surprise, staring at those familiar heterchromatic eyes "Nao-ji?"

Big round eyes that were like Mikoto's eyes started to glistened, a pang of sorrow was Nao felt. The boy was trying not to cry as he told Nao what had happened. Memories of the battle that he has seen, forever etched in his young mind

Nao sighed, carrying Itachi's little form. He had walked a little further away from the fight, leaving a Kage Bunshin for it to record the fight happening

Boar

Dog

Bird

Monkey

Ram

Nao slammed his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a puff of smoke appeared before it was replaced by two falcons with distinct black colored scarves wrapped around them, one had gold trimmings while the other silver

"Kin. Gin" Nao nodded his head

"Nao-sama" both summons nodded in return, "How can we be of use, Nao-sama?" Kin, the one with the scarf that had black and gold trimmings asked

"Gin, I want you to stay with my Kage Bunshin. In case he disappears, you'll be the one to give me the scroll okay?" Gin nodded as he took flight to the find his summoner's clone

"Kin, you're faster than me so I want you to go ahead and inform some people about my arrival. In about 25 kilometers southwest from here there is a Konoha outpost. Look for a Konoha nin there and tell them to inform either Uchiha Mikoto or Fugaku that I have their son with me. If both are not there any acquaintance of two will do. Hopefully an Uchiha, okay?" Kin nodded and took flight as well

Nao then looked his godson and beckoned him to come closer

Itachi obeyed and scrunched his nose when Nao tapped on his forehead

"Ji-san" Nao could almost hear the whine coming from him but knew Uchiha's do not whine

"Come on, let's get you safe" he wrapped his arms around him as Itachi circled his arms around Nao's neck

"Arigato, Nao-ji and I'm sorry"

"Just go to sleep first, it's going to be a long trip"

* * *

 **XXXIII**

After safely arriving in the Konoha outpost, there were a bunch of Uchihas who were anticipating their arrival. Itachi was still asleep when he handed him to one of his relatives. They had bowed to give their gratitude, in behalf of the Uchiha clan, for saving their clan's heir

"Kiroku-san, why don't you rest for a while? You have gone in a long journey in order to safely bring Itachi-sama here" one of the Uchihas suggested

But Nao just politely declined and made an excuse before leaving

The orange haired tree hopped, memories of his clones resurfacing in his mind

" _I can't believe we're facing the Akasuna no Sasori"_

" _Why?! Why does one of our Hyuuga men not have his Byakugan anymore?! Did you not burn the body? It's the protocol isn't it?!"_

" _Ne Nao-kun, I heard from one of our clansmen who is stationed in Ame that there is a civil war going on there. Haru said that it was Hanzo the Salamander versus some group by name of Akatsuki. Who do you think will win?"_

" _Ah, the commander has told us that it's going to be in Konoha's favor soon. Minato-kun will help us here in the frontline and act as decoy while his team will destroy the Kannabi Bridge. With this, it will weaken Iwa's supply"_

" _When will Minato-san and his team be deployed?"_

" _2 days from now"_

* * *

 **XXXIV**

He had followed Team Kakashi venture through the bamboo forest, keeping a certain distance from them. Nao has been trailing them after he had found those three youngsters walking from a distance. He could guess that Minato was on his way to the front line to assist those who were fighting against Iwa

"Do not interfere. Do not get attached. Remain unbiased." Nao repeated those words as he stared at the group. He didn't flinch when he saw that Rin was kidnapped by the enemy. His gritted his teeth in frustration; he recalls his memories a long time ago of what will happen if this mission continues.

" _I admired what the White Fang did"_

" _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!"_

His heart ached when he heard those words coming from Obito, mind and heart conflicted with each other

"Do not interfere. Do not get attached. Remain unbiased." Nao silently followed Obito, he knew Kakashi would join him later. Stopping on top of a branch, Nao noticed Obito looking at the enemy's base

Nao wondered if helping them means disobeying the clan's principles

'Of course it would' he thought grimly

 _Clash!_

 _Boom_

 _ARGH_

Nao's heart was beating franticly, looking at Obito and Kakashi's defensive stance

"Do not interfere"

The shout of Kakashi could be heard in the clearing, left eye bleeding from the enemy's kunai that slashed it. Obito's eyes were red, shinning as it assisted him in killing the enemy.

"Do not get attached"

The feel of their chakras could be felt, with Rin's not normal at all. Rocks began to blow up from above them but Nao just stood there undetected.

"Remain unbiased"

Rin and Kakashi's sobbing was heard as Nao could picture and imitate what they were saying to each other. For Kakashi to take Obito's eye as a gift. For Rin to transfer it. Kakashi crying as he took down the remaining enemy while Rin held Obito's dying hand. Multiple enemies appearing, the both of them outnumbered. The hideout crumbling, Kakashi taking Rin's hand away from Obito. And Obito getting crushed under those boulders while his teammates watched him get buried underneath it.

"You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less."

Nao couldn't help but hold back his own tears

* * *

 **XXXV**

Kakashi woke up and saw the stars

Minato was beside him, telling him that he had killed the Iwa nin that surrounded them. Rin was in a faraway distance looking at the same stars that Kakashi woke up to.

"YOU!" Kakashi's eyes flared in anger when he saw Nao's cloaked form behind them

Standing up, he grasped the orange haired's collar bringing him down to his eye level

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-kun!"

Empty hterochromatic eyes stared at angry heterochromatic eyes

"You were there! I could smell you…yet! Yet! You didn't help us! You were there since those Iwa nins kidnapped Rin! But you didn't do anything, Nao-sensei!" Kakashi's eyes were tearing up, his shoulders were quivering "Obito looked up to you. We looked up to you! So why? Why, Nao-sensei, why didn't you help us?! Help Obito?!" Both Minato and Rin looked at Kakashi and Nao

Nao didn't say a word to him, his eyes hidden from his hood

"Kakashi" Minato started, "please understand Nao's action" his eyes were downcast, murmuring those words. Anger was pooling his blue, blue eyes. He was conflicted on what to feel about his best friend. At one point he was angry at Nao since he didn't help his students. Maybe Obito would still be alive if he assisted them. Maybe they would still be a team. But in another point, Minato understood and respected Nao's duties as a part of the Kiroku clan.

Kakashi let Nao's cloak go "Understand? Understand what sensei?!" he was facing Minato now, face grim "He was there yet he did nothing" he pointed rudely at Nao, Minato couldn't bear look at his student's crying face. Not with Obito's Sharingan on Kakashi's

"Because I am part of the Kiroku clan" Kakashi flinched, slowly looking at the orange haired that he had came to admire for teaching him lightning jutsus.

"What?" he took a step back, eyes widen

"Kakashi-kun…my full name is Kiroku Nao. I am part of the recording clan"

The three people in front of him stared at his eerily glowing vibrant yellow and blue eyes. His blank hitai-ate shinned as well on his forehead

"Our clan's principles are…we do not interfere, we do not get attached and, always remain unbiased. For we are to only record the world's history; nothing more and nothing less"

Rin gasped

"I'm sorry if I couldn't help, Kakashi-kun"

Kakashi tsk-ed in distaste

"You're worse than scum, Nao-sensei!"

The wind howled and it whispered,

"Maybe because I am"

A sad smile

* * *

 **XXXVI**

The Third Shinobi War was still on going, but with the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge things turned to Konoha's favor.

Before Nao separated from Minato's team, Minato had given him his special made kunai that he had perfected when Nao left the village

Nao could tell that Minato was disappointed at him for not doing anything for his student but Nao understood it

 _You don't know any more if what you are doing is for the sake of the clan or for the sake of the plot aren't you?_

Nao's consciousness whispered to him, the memories of his clone rushing in his head. The figure of a battered Rin and Kakashi was seen going to a Konoha outpost before Minato left again for another mission to battle Kumo

He knew Rin would die before this war would end but he wasn't allowed to help when there's a fight going on…

"Unless…"

* * *

 **XXXVII**

"Are you sure this will work?"

A peek

"This is what our Mizukage had told us"

A groan

"Let us begin"

The person attacked

"WHAT?"

A kick to the enemy's stomach

"I THOUGHT YOU PLACED A STRONG GENJUTSU?!"

A fury of handseals

"ATTACK"

An object was caught

"GET IT BACK!"

It was safely placed away for safekeeping

"RETRIEVE THE HOSTAGE! WE CANNOT LET THIS MISSION FAIL!"

The person ran

* * *

 **XXXVIII**

"RIIN!" Obito watched as he saw his best friend hit, the love of his life, a Chidori right through her body

The Kiri ANBU looked at the two Konoha nins shocked at what just happened. Did that Konoha nin just…?

A cough of blood

The Sharingan swirled into a new form

Sound of a thousand bird's chirping grew fainter and fainter as well as that blue light

Kakashi fell down on the ground, unconscious

A marked custom made kunai flew to the ground next to Kakashi's fallen body

"Heh"

 _ **POOF!**_

A gasp

"Nao-sensei?"

* * *

 **XXXIX**

It was dark and he couldn't move

'It hurts so much'

He could feel multiple people around him

'Why are there a lot of people?'

Voices could be heard

" _Obito…right side but…alive…-aime-sama's cells…years…ninja again"_

" _Kakashi thought…Rin…but…genjutsu"_

"… _found…Kakashi…"_

" _Kiri…Sanbi…Konoha…"_

" _Tsunade-sama…wake up"_

" _Rin…not see…Nao…Inoichi…same…she said"_

'Maybe I'll just sleep'

* * *

 **XXXX**

 _A swirl of leaves_

" _Nao…sensei?"_

 _A small smile_

" _Hi Rin-chan"_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _Sorry for this though"_

 _He slightly titled his head to the side_

" _Wha-"_

 _A tap on the forehead, the kanji of 'sleep' and 'rewrite' momentarily appeared_

 _Rin's figure slumped towards Nao's body as he carried her body properly_

 _ **POOF!**_

 _Another Rin appeared_

" _I'll save you, so don't worry"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY…the things happening in my head were portrayed better than the one I have written here AHAHAHA cries

Fun fact: all the names of the members of the Kiroku clan are unisex also the falcons' names are based from the color of their scarf (kuroko no basuke cough cough)

 **Ebony sword:** sadly even if I want to make the two together, Mikoto's gonna stick with Fugaku. Though I am thinking if I'm going to make bonus chapters that I wanted to write here but couldn't do so /manically laughs/

 **DarkDust27:** I have to agree with that ; A ; /cries in all languages/

 **Lizyeh2000:** and thank you for reviewing my dear friend! I know, I know, I really love Italy especially when he was still a kid

 **Asuka-Tan:** Nao-kun appreciates your concern and yes shit is indeed going down

Don't forget to review guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** I'M BASICALLY DONE WITH THE STORY AND I JUST NEED TO FIX IT…I might add some bonus chapters like what if Nao and Mikoto got together or what if Nao lived in this period

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXXI**

"Wound…regenerate"

'Huh?'

"Miracle that…"

'Where am I?'

"And…huh?"

'What's happening?'

"He's awake! Call Tsunade and Hiruzen-sensei!"

'Who's shouting?'

A mixture of blob appeared in front of him

"Okaeri, Nao"

The bright yellow blob told him which brought a small smile to his face

"Ta-tadaima, Minato"

He fell asleep again

* * *

 **XXXXII**

It took him almost 8 months to recover, was what his friends had told him

He still felt groggy even after he has woken up after a week from his coma

" _The injury you got was critical. Minato had to place a space-time containment seal on you for your wounds to stop getting worse. Without it, you would have died without reaching Konoha. It took weeks before we removed it since we needed to find Tsunade and convinced her to heal you. Luckily she accepted. And it took months for your recovery after she treated you."_

" _Kakashi-kun is in ANBU now. Rin-chan decided to learn more in the hospital ever since Tsunade stayed. She's helping her on Obito's case and recovery especially since the Shodaime's cells were injected in him. Minato has been whining to me that his students are growing up so fast, 'ttebane"_

" _Obito told us what happened when he woke up. We didn't believe him at first when he told us that the one who saved him was Uchiha Madara and that he was the one who gave him Shodaime-sama's cells. But since he does have them, Tsunade-sama and Hokage-sama decided to do something about it. The ANBU is investigating the place where Obito was taken care off and further actions towards this will happen soon"_

" _The Sanbi was supposed to be sealed into you with an unstabilized seal. It seems their plan was to unleash the Sanbi in Konoha so that it could wreak havoc there. We do not know yet where the Sanbi is since they didn't successfully seal it into you and it wasn't on the ANBU squad that Kiri sent after Minato killed them"_

" _Nao, do you have the Sanbi with you?"_

* * *

 **XXXXIII**

The council was generous enough to give Nao two weeks before he was whisked away to the meet them. They had questions that they wanted the Kiroku to answer, especially the elders and Hiruzen.

The meeting had been long and tiresome. Nao had told them what had transpired that time before he was Chidori-ed

"So you're saying that you used a bunch of Kage Bunshin and transformed only yourself into Nohara Rin after you escaped the clutches of the Kiri ANBU in order to deceive them?"

"Hai"

"That Hatake Kakashi had initially thought that Nohara Rin was abducted but was actually found in a genjutsu near Konoha?"

"If that was what Kakashi-kun had said"

Multiple eyes stared at his lax form

The Hokage had turned to the current head of the Yamanaka clan quietly asking if what Nao had said was true

After a minute of looking at Nao's memories, the light blonde man stepped back and said,

"Not guilty"

 _They didn't know that he rewrote his own memories_

"Does this mean that you have the Sanbi in your possession?"

A beat

"Yes"

Gasps could be heard

And chaos occurred

* * *

 **XXXXIV**

Kiri had surrendered after Nao had given them back the Sanbi as compensation

Everyone wasn't happy about Nao's decision and the elders had told him that it would be in Konoha's possession since it was in Nao's hands but Nao had disagreed on them

" _With due all respect Koharu-sama, I am not a Konoha nin as of the moment and therefore I am not entitled to do what you wish to do with the Sanbi."_

" _Are you saying that you're giving them back after what they were going to do to the village?! To the village that had given you everything in becoming a fine shinobi, for healing you and letting one of our best medics in the whole world treat you? This is absurb!"_

" _The Sanbi is rightfully theirs" he didn't answer about what the village has provided him_

" _Kiri had lost that right when they decided to use it against us!"_

" _But aren't all the villages using their jinchuuriki as a weapon against each other?"_

It was a long stressful argument but Nao had won with Hiruzen and some of the clan head's favor

He had travelled to negotiate things with the Mizukage and although the Sandaime Mizukage was displeased at his negotiations, he had relented.

"It would be best if the Sanbi is in our hands again"

They shook hands after this

* * *

 **XXXXV**

Nao was going back to Konoha as a Konoha nin

The Third Shinobi War had ended months ago when Iwa had surrendered, followed by the other villages as well

The orange haired adult wasn't able to go back to Konoha as well as the other Kiroku members to their respective villages immediately. As stated in their rules, all of Kiroku members have to go back to their village in order to collect and to organize the events that had happened in the duration of the war.

It had been more than a decade since Nao had set foot on their clan's village after he first travelled with his shishou

He guessed that unlike the other Kiroku member, they had a family to come home to unlike him

"You've done well Nao-kun" an elderly person sat in front of him, reading the report that he had made. "Despite you going out of commission for nearly a year, you were able to catch up to it" Nao was sitting in the traditional way

"My replacement, Akira-kun did a good job despite his age. The others did an exceptional job than I did, Yuu-sama" the clan head hummed in response

"Humble as ever I see..." the elderly man finished reading his report, "…Minori has taught you well"

It was silent between the two of them with Yuu drinking his cup of tea

"You would be a fine clan head one day, Nao-kun"

"There are others who are better than me, Yuu-sama"

"But you are more exceptional compared to them. At such a young age you were hailed a prodigy and was even one of the youngest to ever travel and ally themselves with another village. That's quite a feat to have, Nao-kun"

He chose not to answer

A dramatic sigh

"Had I not been the clan head and Minori had taken my place, I would have taken you as my student Nao-kun. But alas these duties of mine has prevented me such privilege"

"It…it would have been an honor for me if you were to have taught me Yuu-sama" he really wanted to get out of here

Another sigh

"You may go now, Nao-kun"

A low bow

"I'll be taking my leave then, Yuu-sama"

He stood up from the tatami mats, squeaks could be heard whenever Nao stepped on it. The shoji door opened but before Nao could close it; the clan head of the Kiroku clan spoke to him

"You could always return or stay here, Nao-kun. The Kiroku clan is also your family" vibrant yellow eyes peeked from his closed eyelids, looking at the Nao's back

Nao thought about what his elder has said

He knew they were family too but it just didn't feel right

"Hai"

The door was closed with a soft _click_

* * *

 **XXXXVI**

A shunshin and Nao was inside the Hokage's office

"I am here to get my hitai-ate back"

A grin and some shuffling

"You're late"

It was said in a jokingly matter

"But now you're officially back…Okaeri"

His forehead protector glimmered under the sun's rays

"Tadaima, Minato-sama" a tease

He placed his palm on top of it

* * *

 **XXXXVII**

 _Nao was teaching Itachi and Shisui some shiruken techniques when he sensed Team 7 minus Minato come to the clearing. The three of them halted looking at the trio that was in front of them. It has been a while but Nao could see that all three of them grew in all aspects_

 _The two Uchihas beamed when they saw their cousin, "Obito-nii-san!" they had ran up to him and gave the older boy a hug from Shishui and a small smile from Itachi_

" _What are you doing here, Obito-nii-san?" Shisui had asked. Obito scratched the back of his head, a big grin, which Nao had missed, present on his face_

" _We're actually here for Nao-sensei" it surprised him that they came for him but settled with a small smile_

" _Rin-chan, Obito-kun…Kakashi-kun" he had said the silver head's name in hesitation. Their last meeting wasn't really the best and he didn't know if Kakashi was still angry at him_

" _Oy! Come now Bakashi, you promised you'd talk to him" Nao internally laughed at Obito's so called 'whisper'_

" _I know, dobe! You don't need to say it again" Kakashi had said it in a quieter form_

" _Now, now guys we didn't come here to fight" Rin had tried to calm the two down as always_

 _The two Uchiha children had went back to his side as the two of them held their own conversation_

" _What do you think Obito-nii-san and his team are arguing about?" Shisui had asked_

" _I dunno" was Itachi's brief answer_

 _It took them quite a while for them to stop arguing_

" _Just do it already" Obito had puffed, his Harishama arm and normal one was crossed with each other. The white arm was striking with Obito's tanned skin_

" _I know, I know" Kakashi had started to walk albeit reluctantly towards him and to his surprise…_

 _Kakashi's face turned pink. It was obvious that he did not want to look at him. Despite the mask covering his entire face, he could see the rosy color peeking out of his dark colored mask. His actions were also somewhat bashful…if that was the correct word Nao was looking_

" _Is…is there anything you need?" he asked since the teenager in front of him wasn't saying anything_

" _I…I wanted…wanted" Nao blinked_

" _Wanted?" his head was tilted to the side_

" _I wanted to say thank you, Nao-sensei!" he bowed his head in a perfect 90 degrees and before Nao could say anything Kakashi had vanished_

" _Ahh! That Bakashi ran away again!" Obito was ruffling his hair in frustration while Rin just chuckled as if she knew this would happen_

" _Come on Rin, let's find that coward" Obito huffed before saying his goodbye to him and his cousins_

 _Rin wasn't really in a hurry so she just faced him with a sheepish smile, "Ahh sorry about that Nao-sensei. You know Kakashi-kun isn't really good dealing with his feelings"_

 _He gave Rin a small smile_

" _Don't worry Rin-chan, I understand…" a pause, "…I think it would be best that you follow them lest they fight again and destroy something" Rin had nodded and before she leapt to follow her teammates, she had turned her face towards Nao with a smile_

" _Before I forget. Thank you back then, Nao-sensei" she then ran, Nao waving his hand until he couldn't see the brown haired teen anymore_

 _Silence engulfed the clearing for about a minute before Shisui disrupted it_

" _What just happened?" Shisui blinked as well as Itachi, they both looked at their babysitter quietly wondering what indeed just happened_

 _But Nao just smiled at them and said_

" _Let's get back to training"_

 _Shisui whined while Itachi sighed at this_

* * *

 **XXXXVIII**

Fugaku and Nao weren't really the best of friends after what Nao had told him years ago

The Uchiha clan head was still bitter that the orange head that he respected and saw as a rival like Minato would give up and hand him Mikoto so easily. He was angry that even though he was happy and had a family with Mikoto, the love of his life, he felt like he lost.

Fugaku knew that his dearly beloved wife still loved him and he knew that Mikoto might not love him as greatly as his friend. But nevertheless, he was still happy that he gets to hold Mikoto and be with her and their family. That he could experience this kind of happy atmosphere everyday

"You know I still don't forgive you" Fugaku muttered, sitting down on their backyard's porch. Arms were hidden from his yukata as he stared at the koi pond in front of them

"I know" he really wanted to knock that gentle smile on his face. It was irritating. It was gentle but it was irritating

Nao had visited them, delivering some dangos and some pastries that he only knew because his cute godson requested him

Itachi had then asked if he could teach him some things

" _Why don't you ask your Otou-san?"_

" _Otou-san…Otou-san is always busy, Nao-ji"_

He had agreed and told him to get his stuff

Then Fugaku found him…

Fugaku wouldn't say it out loud but he was jealous

Jealous that Mikoto still loved him

Jealous that his son went to him instead of him

Jealous that…

"Ah, Otou-san" Itachi nodded as did Fugaku, "I have asked Nao-ji to help me practice with my shiruken" he didn't say anything

Glancing at the two, he then smiled

"Ahh, it seems like I can't teach you today Itachi-kun" he had gotten up from his position, he could feel his godson's dejected face "But I think your Otou-san can give you an hour or two"

Fugaku almost declined but seeing Itachi's normal eyes shining in glee made him stop

"I don't mind…" he muttered

Nao bent down to Itachi's level and poked his forehead

The little boy scrunched his face

"You should always spend and give time to your precious people" he told the little boy but Fugaku knew he was talking to him as well, "So don't hesitate to ask when you need help"

"Because family is important" both father and son stared at Nao's retreating form

Fugaku knows he is jealous but he knows that Nao can never have what he has

"Family, huh?"

He felt oddly lighter

* * *

 **XXXXIX**

" _Ne Nao-sensei, what does it mean to be a shinobi?"_

" _A shinobi is someone who follows the Kage's orders and protects the village"_

 _A pout_

" _Don't give me a textbook answer, Nao-sensei"_

 _A whine_

" _Then how do you want me to answer you?"_

 _A pause_

" _Hmm…what does being a shinobi mean to you Nao-sensei?"_

 _A hum_

" _I am not really a shinobi, Shisui-kun. So I can't answer you that"_

 _A gasp_

" _Whaaaaat?!"_

 _A small smile_

" _It's true…it's really complicated so I'll probably tell it to you some other time"_

 _A frown_

" _Ehhh…not fair sensei"_

 _A chuckle_

" _But from what I have learned in this village…from Kagami-sensei and my comrades. A shinobi can be someone who protects the village. Or maybe he just wants to get stronger and live. He can also be someone who wants to protect the future generation. Maybe protect their friends and precious people, like Obito-kun…the reason can be anything. But as long as you follow your heart and believe that you can do it then you can be any kind of shinobi…your nindo"_

 _An amazed look_

" _My nindo?"_

 _A nod_

" _Hai"_

* * *

 **XXXXX**

Nao sat down on top of the Hokage's Mountain, specifically Minato's newly added face. The sun was setting slowly at its rays colored the village underneath him some rays of orange and yellow and bits of red

He sighed

 _ **WHOOSH**_

"You're late" he didn't move his head as he activated his security seal

A chuckle

"Sorry about that" he could imagine that silly grin of his plastered on his face

Minato sat down beside him, looking at the view that he was also seeing

"It's been a long time since we spent like this" the blond man turned his face towards Nao. The wind was playing and tossing his orange hair

Nao only hummed as his response

"What is it that you want to tell me, Minato?" the grin was still there and he knew that Minato had some big news for him

If possible his grin got wider

"Ano sa…" Nao's eyes widen at this, remembering a voice he hasn't heard in such a long time

" _Ano sa! Ano sa! Kaka-sensei!"_

It was a good thing Minato didn't notice it

"I'm going to be a father!"

The sun has set and evening embraced the village

It took him a second before to reply

"Congratulations, Minato"

A young blonde child appeared before Nao, he looked like his friend in front of him while his grin was the exact way as a certain red haired woman

Minato started to blab as Nao just stared at the stars above them

"…don't know what the gender is yet but…"

"Ne Minato" Nao interrupted

The grin on Minato's face slowly fell, the distant look of his friend made him worry

"What is it, Nao?"

The orange haired adult smiled, facing his body towards Minato to properly face him

"Do you…want to hear a story?"

Minato slowly nodded, not sure what's happening

"Okay…"

Nao smiled and closed his eyes

"I had a dream…and in my dream I was watching something"

"What were you watching about?" Minato asked

" _It was about a boy named Naruto…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** CHAPTER 5 GUYS WOOH! And for those who weren't able to understand here is my explanation…before Kiri was able to get Rin, Nao had gotten to her first and placed her in a genjutsu as well as rewrote her memories in case Yamanaka people invaded her mind and see her memories. Nao then replaces himself as Rin so that the Kiri ANBU doesn't know that he's really a Kiroku. This doesn't break his clan's rules or what not since Rin was not yet engaged into battle with Kiri. The rules would have been broken if he interfered DURING the battle not BEFORE the battle thus enabling him to both save Rin and not break their clan's sacrosanct. Nao has also rewritten his memories in case again Yamanaka people invade his mind and see his memories. He had changed into Rin because the Kakashi Obito Mangekyo Sharingans gna happen. The Sanbi wasn't sealed into him but is still kept inside a jar like how the Shukaku was imprisoned before

 **Rmito:** thank you for feeling this way!

 **Lulumo:** don't worry I don't mind the long review! It really makes me happy to see that someone has taken their time to do such thing! Thank you for this c: and to answer your review hmm…don't worry for feeling that way coz I feel that way too! Haha…it is fun that I am messing with Mikoto and Nao's mind and occasionally Fugaku's as well. Itachi is very needed in this story as well as Sasuke BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH ADORABLE AS HELL. Ah Nao-kun has told me that he feels guilty that he wasn't able to save Obito-kun since they were engaged with the enemy and since Rin-chan has not encountered the enemy yet he has taken a step ahead to replace Rin in her stead /let this be a secret between us, is what Nao-kun has told me/ and the rest of what you've said will be answered in the following chapters so stay tuned!

 **Lizyeh2000:** ah yes, Nao-kun's clan is really based on the bookman clan of dgrayman. It was inspired when they told about Lavi's history and Bookman (the old man) telling him about his duties as the successor of the clan. Supposedly, this story was to be placed in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I think it would best be suited here

Don't forget to review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** I'M BACK!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXXXI**

Months passed by and Nao had noticed that all of his friends were all either already have a child or going to have a child

The orange haired adult had noticed this when one of them had decided to have a get together party…or whatever the reason the gathering was

It was nice, Nao thought

In front of him sat all his friends along with their spouse minus Fugaku, who was operating the Konoha Military Police Force even on a weekend

Mikoto, Tsume and Hizashi were the only ones who already have a child

"Ahh isn't it nice that we're all gathered here together after so long, 'ttebane?"

Majority of them nodded and proceeded to talked with each other

"It's a shame that Fugaku wasn't able to make it though"

Nao had to shy away when all of them started talking about their child or soon to be baby or whining when their wife was being all moody. He had decided that playing with both Itachi and Hana were more interesting than that

"Ohh! How'd you do that Nao-ji? Is that a jutsu? Show me again! Show me again!" little Hana that was reluctant to play with him a minute ago was jumping up and down in glee. The young Inuzuka was clutching the little flower that Nao had used to magically appear in front of her and Itachi.

"Ne Kaa-san, look at what Nao-ji gave me. Isn't it pretty?" the energetic girl showed her pregnant mother the flower that was given to her

"Ah that's a blue ivy, Hana-chan" Inoichi's wife smiled, the girl going to her as she told that blue ivies meant friendship and loyalty

"Don't you think, Nao is good with kids?" he pretended not to hear Shikaku's wife's, Yoshino, words as he distracted himself with showing a coin to Itachi that was behind his ears

"He is…he helped me calm down little Neji when we were in the market a week ago" Hizashi's wife smiled, staring at the sleeping little Hyuuga beside her

"Now that I think about it…isn't Nao the only one who doesn't have a spouse, 'ttebane?"

Nao never so badly wanted to strangle Kushina

"Oy, Kiroku do you want me to fetch you some females for you?" Tsume boisterously laughed at this "Some of them really like you as well as other females in the village…men as well!" she teased but stopped when they felt a killer intent leaking from an expecting mother

Everyone was careful not to mention Mikoto's name out loud, especially with Itachi inside the room. The boy did not need to know about his parents' past that was loosely intertwined with Nao's

"I don't think I'll ever find someone to settle with" he blurted honestly

The room became quiet, killer intent gone

Nao petted the Haimaru brother's, magically showing a treat to them and giving it to them afterwards

"And even if I do find someone to love…I don't think I'd do anything at all"

'Because I probably don't have that much time' was what he didn't tell them

"I'm fine just like this" he finished the flower crown that he had made for the two children as they watched in fascination at his craftsmanship. He placed each crown on top of their heads and tapped their foreheads

"I'm satisfied with just having you guys…because we're all family right?" he smiled, looking at them with sincere eyes

Everyone was silent

'I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and your children…I swear'

* * *

 **XXXXXII**

Nao was walking randomly when he sees a familiar shop that he went a long time ago, he stops looking at the sign as he remembered what had happened here

 _It was a long, long time ago back when he first realized his feelings for Mikoto that he randomly saw a jewelry store_

" _My young boy, looking for a gift for a special someone?" he had slightly blushed when the owner had teased him, giving him a big grin_

" _Ah no, sir" he quietly said "I was just looking around"_

" _Well then, take all the time that you need young lad. And if you find something interesting, just come and call me, okay?" the owner winked at him after he nodded_

' _I'm not really a fan of these' he realized, browsing at the trinkets that were neatly placed in front of him. A mixture of rings and other accessories that shined underneath the sunlight glimmered._

" _They're all shiny" he muttered, a certain hairpin caught his interest_

 _He slowly reached for it and examined it when he had gotten the white shimmering item_

" _Ah! You've got nice eyes, eh my boy" he wasn't startled at all when the owner had suddenly appeared behind him_

 _He blinked at the item_

" _That's a Heather flower" the owner explained, "Though it's a hairpin it says in the language of flowers that Heather flowers are believed to have protective powers, especially the white ones" indeed the hairpin was made out of diamond studs shaped in various shapes forming a Heather flower_

 _An image of Mikoto popped on his head_

" _I'll take it" he muttered_

"Ah that was a long time ago…" he decided to continue his walk; the Heather flower hairpin was safely tucked inside his pants pocket. His hands clutching it as if it acted as a charm

He failed to give it but didn't mean he'd throw it anyway

'Maybe someone can have it instead' he smiled, touching the rough edges of the item that he was holding

"Eh, Nao-sensei?"

* * *

 **XXXXXIII**

" _I'm sorry if I wasn't able to go to the welcoming party"_

" _It's alright, you were on a mission"_

 _Silence_

" _What exactly are you doing here, Nao?"_

"…"

" _Well?"_

" _It's a little bit late but here is my gift to your child"_

 _A scroll was handed out underneath his cloak_

" _You did not have to…but thank you for this"_

 _The scroll was opened_

 _A gasp_

" _This is!"_

" _How do you know of this, Nao?" a mixture of emotion was seen through those eyes, "What is the meaning of this?" he stayed calm_

" _You…you don't need to accept or use it if you do not want to" Nao picked up the fallen scroll_

" _Why are you giving this to my child? Is it not different from what we currently have?!" his eyes were angry, "Are you mocking us?!"_

" _No! No…this…this is different" he muttered, opening the scroll once more and showing it fully_

 _The person examined it_

" _W-why?" he wanted to cry from joy_

" _Because I want to help lessen your family's burden" Nao rerolled the scroll and handed it back_

 _He dropped to his knees, clutching it as if it was the answers to his prayers_

" _Thank you, Nao. Thank you for making this new seal" he whispered_

 _Nao smiled_

" _You're very welcome, Hizashi"_

* * *

 **XXXXXIV**

"I think this is our first time bonding together like this, ne Nao-sensei?" Rin titled her head to the side, looking at the man behind her

Nao smiled at this, looking at the fully grown Rin in front of him

The current Rin was taller and mature. Her short brown hair was longer now. The same warm smile was still present on her face making her more beautiful

'No wonder Obito fell for her' Nao thought

"Ahh" was his short answer

Coincidentally, Nao and Rin were on their day off and had accidentally met in the shopping district. The girl had wanted to catch up with him and had asked him if he wanted to go on a friendly date with her

He was confused though when he heard a muffled cry around them when Rin had asked him about their so called date

"Ne Nao-sensei, let's have some crepe" he had agreed to the girl's request and paid for their snack

Rin pouted at this

"Mou, I could have paid for my own Nao-sensei" Rin sat down on the grass, staring at the man who sheepishly grinned at her. Nao had sat down in front of her as he gave her sweet treat

"Here"

"Arigato, sensei"

Both started talking casually and were having fun at it

"The macaroons that you gave us last time were really delicious sensei! As well the as mitarashi dango that you've given Obito…surprisingly Kakashi seems to like the mochi that you made especially since he's not really a fan of sweets. Oh! But don't tell him that I told you" a giggle, "Minato-sensei and Kushina-san also likes those _ku-rem bru-ree_ and _furan_ you made at their house…"

It bothered Nao that he could hear someone chanting something around them but just shrugged it off

He was casually eating his crepe while observing Rin when he said bluntly, "Rin-chan, has become more beautiful"

Rin had blushed at this

The sound of snapping barks could be heard

A dog that reminded him of Pakkun froze

"Your hair has gotten longer as well" he smiled as he absentmindedly caressed the hair that framed her face with his thumb

"A-ah Nao-sensei you're embarrassing me"

Nao let her hair go

"I'm sorry…it just that I really like long hairs very much. You should grow your hair longer probably like Kushina" he chuckled, remembering that his mother in his old life had long and shiny hair

The sound of scratching wood could be heard

"It's okay, sensei. And I'll think about it" Rin said "But I think having long hair is difficult especially when it's loose. And it gets boring when I can only do is tie it in a ponytail. Having brown hair is kinda boring, don't you think?" she absentmindedly played with it

 _In his world, he remembers his younger sister whining about this as well_

"Ah, come here Rin-chan" he motioned her to come closer, "Turn around" the girl complied

Minutes passed with Nao humming a random tune, he had finished braiding Rin's hair

"There, now Rin-chan's prettier" he smiled looking at the work he did. A fish tail at the back was all he did and did not touch the hair that framed her face.

"Ehh, what did Nao-sensei do?" she tried to feel what he had to her to grant such praise

 _The image of a younger Mikoto, smiling appeared in front of him_

" _You're really good with your hands, Nao!"_

" _I like it"_

Nao just smiled

'Maybe...'

Both were interrupted when a messenger bird from the village screeched and circled them

Nao got up and dusted his pants, "It seems like I'm needed"

He got the hair pin that he had held close from his pocket and showed it to Rin, "Here you can have this" Rin's eyes sparkled at it

"But…but…Can I really, Nao-sensei?" Rin squealed when Nao nodded. "I don't really need a thing like this Rin-chan. This sort of pretty thing suits best with a pretty person like you" The young man had placed it on her hair making her even prettier than she already was. He ignored her blush

"Ah it suits you" he muttered as Rin smiled happily at the small gift

The messenger bird screeched again

"I had fun today, Rin-chan" he poked her forehead and went off

"I had fun too, Nao-sensei. And thank you for the gift!" she waved him goodbye

…

…

…

At a distance, Obito couldn't contain his heartbeat anymore as Kakashi stared at his passed out idiot best friend

* * *

 **XXXXXV**

"Your clan leader has fallen ill and requests you to come back to your village"

He was quiet when he received the news

"Nao?"

It took him a minute before he answered

"I'll return back…when I finish my business there"

"And when you don't?"

He just smiled at this and left the place

* * *

 **XXXXXVI**

"Are you telling me, that you made us all hurry back home because Yuu-sama got a stomach ache!" Nao watched as one of his clansmen tried to strangle their clan head's attendee

"I-I'm sorry but Yuu-sama or-ordered me to!" it was obvious that the young one was new to this

"Even if Yuu-sama ordered you to do it, it doesn't mean that you have to say as if Yuu-sama is going to die!" the person was shaking the poor attendee back and forth

"I-I'm really so-sorry, Ren-san!"

It took hours for all of them to arrive and before Yuu had requested their presence

"Ahh, it seems my children are all present" they all ignored the sparkles and butterflies that appeared behind him

A cough

"Well then the real reason why I gathered all of you here is because I am here to let you know who the next clan head will be"

Gasps could be heard as the people began to talk to themselves

" _Who could the next heir be?"_

" _Minori-sama's apprentice?"_

" _Isn't it too early for Yuu-sama to pick an heir?"_

" _I bet it's going to be Nao-kun"_

"Settle down, now" Yuu approved when his people had done so

"Now then, since everyone is settled I'll be telling you who it will be"

Everyone stayed still

Nao just bowed his head, knowing the result

"From today onwards, you are released from your duties in your allied village. To come home and learn the way of being the Kiroku clan head. You were chosen for your abilities and kind heartedness. To follow and worship our clan's sacrosanct. To lead and make this clan prosper. Today, my children, I present to you our next hope, the next head of the Kiroku clan…"

A pause

"…Kiroku Sora"

* * *

 **XXXXXVII**

"You…came back"

A chuckle

"Did you not want me to go back, Minato?"

Minato sweat dropped at this, fixing the papers that were scattered on his desk

"It's not like that, Nao" a nervous chuckle "It's just that I somehow knew that you were going to be chosen as the next Kiroku leader of your clan"

"Oh, you knew?"

"Hai…" he continued to stamp the papers with his seal without getting distracted, "…it is tradition for newly appointed Kage's to meet the Kiroku leader to specifically know the rules of your clan's doing."

"So you've met, Yuu-sama then?"

"I did and he told me that he wanted you to be the next clan head"

Silence enveloped the room

"Nao, why did you reject the position of clan head?"

* * *

 **XXXXXVIII**

He sat up from his bed, looking at the full moon from his window

A contemplating look was present on his face as he kept staring at it

'It's getting nearer' Nao shifted his gaze towards his hands

"They're so calloused and big" he muttered to himself, "So different to the ones I was used to" he remembers his old hands. Smooth and slender like a girl's

'Why was I reborn again?'

He remembers his past life, the future that he knew that can happen to this world

"But I'm here aren't I?" he smiled to himself, getting up and started writing on his scroll that was on the floor

"That's why I'll protect them…with these hands" he wrote and wrote

He started to hum at first and unconsciously started to sing a song that knew by heart

" _ **Kimi to onaji mirai wo**_

 _(I want to forever see)_

 _ **Zutto issho ni mite itai**_

 _(The same future that you do)_

 _ **Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashō de**_

 _(Let's forever look at)_

 _ **Mitsumete iyō yo**_

 _(The same stars at the same place)_

 _ **Kimi no egaku mirai ni**_

 _(In the future you envision)_

 _ **Watashi wa iru no kana**_

 _(I wonder if I exist)_

 _ **Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**_

 _(I want to look at)_

 _ **Miagete itai yo**_

 _(The same sky feeling the same emotions)"_

He whipped a tear that managed to escape and gave a small smile as he looked at the completed scroll

"Even if it means that I don't get to see the future that they'll be seeing"

* * *

 **XXXXXIX**

" _Ah, Yuu-sama why have you called me back?"_

" _I have a personal question I would like to ask you"_

" _What is it that you wish to ask me, Yuu-sama"_

" _Do you really not want to be clad leader, Nao-kun?"_

 _Silence_

" _It would be an honor to serve and lead our humble clan, Yuu-sama…"_

" _However?"_

 _He smiled_

' _It seems like Yuu-sama knows me very well now'_

" _However…I have a lot of things that I want to accomplish that I won't be able to do if I were to become clan head. And as much as it is an honor that you have considered me as one, for a very long time now, I think there is someone who can lead and accomplish great things for our clan and village"_

" _Are they really that important to you? The things that you want to accomplish?"_

" _They are"_

" _Is that all?"_

" _The rest are a secret, Yuu-sama"_

 _A sigh_

" _Very well then…I respect your decision, Nao-kun"_

 _A small smile_

" _Arigato, Yuu-sama"_

 _A bow_

* * *

 **XXXXXX**

"Hello"

"What are you doing here, Nao-sensei?"

Nao chuckled at Kakashi's harsh greeting, the teen was still awkward since they never had the chance to talk things out. He didn't want to admit that he was always chickening out to see and talk to Nao

"I just got lost in the road of life and wondered here, Kakashi-kun"

Kakashi sweat drop at his lame reply

"Kakashi-kun…"

"Why do you want to talk about, Nao-sensei?" he was getting irritated

"If I'm not able to…please protect Rin and Obito. As well as Minato's family. And even if he doesn't need it, your Otou-san"

A pause

"You don't need to ask such thing, sensei…without you even saying it, I'll protect those that are precious to me"

He hmmp-ed at this, going back to concentrating

Nao chuckled

"Ahh, that's good"

"You're weird, sensei" it was the first time Kakashi looked at him properly. Vibrant yellow and cobalt blue stared at the ground with a distant look, the wind was tossing his already messed up orange hair. His hitai-ate kept it on place but it didn't do anything that much

"Wah?" he stepped back when Nao went towards him

"You're a good kid, Kakashi-kun" he poked his bared forehead

Kakashi scrunched his nose

"Protect those that I can't protect, Kakashi-kun"

Autumn leaves danced around them as Nao started to leave

"Weird, indeed" he muttered under his breath

Nao paused and turned around,

"And I forgive you"

Kakashi really hated him

* * *

 **Author's Note:** chapter 6 is done!

 **Lizyeh2000:** thank you for reviewing once again! It makes me happy that you've supported and reviewed every chapter I've written hihi I hope you continue to do so until this story is finish. Anyway we will see if Minato and Kushina will stay alive, so stay tuned!

Don't forget to review guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** I'M BACK!

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXXXXI**

He stood up from his bed, walking towards his desk

Nao had picked up his calendar and saw the current date

"Ahh…I better leave"

 _October 6_

* * *

 **XXXXXXII**

Nao had chuckled when Kushina asked Mikoto, who was holding a baby Sasuke into her arms, if giving birth was hard. Biwako and Rin had to drag the red head away with Nao nodding at the Sandaime's wife, silently telling her that he'd follow

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" he tickled the underside of the baby's chin, making him giggle in his sleep "Hiruzen-sama's father's name?" he asked, smiling a little when the baby had unconsciously gripped his finger

Mikoto smiled at the scene in front of her, "Hai"

It was brief but Mikoto imagined a scene, in a parallel universe, that she and Nao had children as beautiful and adorable as her children

She squished it and shoved it to the deepest and darkest corner of her mind and heart

'You already have a wonderful family, Mikoto'

 _But wouldn't it be a more wonderful family if Nao was your husband?_

'No'

 _Yes_

"Mikoto?"

Said woman snapped out of her thoughts, her obsidian eyes looking straight at vibrant yellow and cobalt blue eyes that were filled with worry and confusion

"A-ahh, I'm okay Nao" she gave a shaky reply, guilt eating her heart when she thought of such things to Fugaku and their family.

How could she?

She asked herself. Thinking of such things when she already committed herself to someone and had a family to take care of and love for.

Nao had frowned at this but shrugged it off, if Mikoto said it was alright then he believed her

"Nao, maybe you should go and follow them. Biwako-sama might get angry at you" she reminded him, realizing that she had taken a lot of time from Nao's hands but she knew he didn't mind

"Alright" he bent down to Sasuke level and kissed his forehead. He chuckled when a scrunch on his nose was what the baby did

'Huh, just like his brother'

"I'll go now, bye Mikoto" he tapped her forehead like how he does to Itachi. And without hearing the Uchiha's reply, Nao left leaving a slightly blushing Mikoto

'How unfair' she frowned, touching her forehead. Feeling the burn from the orange head's tap…

And the heat that radiated from Nao's kiss to Sasuke

* * *

 **XXXXXXIII**

Nao was one of the few ANBU that Minato had assigned to guard Kushina's pregnancy. The threats of Kushina could be heard as well as Biwako, Rin and Minato's reassuring voices. And while that was happening the Kyuubi's chakra could be felt, leaking the area. It was making everyone sweat hard from the negative chakra coming from Kushina's gut

The same thing could be said to Nao but it wasn't the only thing that was bothering him

'Will things happen like it did in canon or not?' his blank mask that didn't resemble any animal hid his features while his orange hair was hidden underneath his cloak's hoodie, making him not distinguishable

A baby's screech could then be heard inside the area

Happiness poured into everyone when they saw a yellow haired baby with three whiskers on each side of his cheeks, wrapped comfortably around an orange blanket

Nao smiled staring at the bundle of sunshine that came from Minato and Kushina

'He'll be the one to guide the world to a better one…the Child of Prophecy'

Naruto suddenly cried differently

Heterochromatic eyes were wide

* * *

 **XXXXXXIV**

As promised, Nao had fought the cloaked figure while protecting Kushina

Minato had taken Naruto somewhere after the enemy had thrown the baby up in the air to distract his blond friend. Fortunately, Rin wasn't injured by the masked man. He had told the brunette to heal Biwako and the other medic named, Taji and made their escape.

They were even, Nao noticed

His opponent enabling him to block his every blow to him

'I bet this person is an Uchiha…if he is able to counter my attacks then he has the Sharingan. The Sharingan is also needed in order to control the Kyuubi'

The cries of Kushina could be heard behind him

He could feel the Kyuubi's powers leaking from her since Minato wasn't able to seal it

"NAO-SENSEI!"

It startled him

"Rin?"

And that was it only took for the unknown Uchiha to stab him and get Kushina before disappearing

'Shit'

* * *

 **XXXXXXV**

Rin was biting her lips hard

She had apologized for distracting him and for making the masked man get away with Kushina while she healed her

"It's okay, Rin-chan" he made a small smile, looking at his healed wound

"But Nao-sensei…"

A series of handseals and a poof of smoke, a huge falcon appeared with a green scarf

"Midoriko" he mumbled

"Nao-sama" the falcon bowed

"Rin-chan, I want you to go back to the village with Midoriko. Go to Hiruzen-sama and alert him as well as Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. If you find Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun, just tell them to not engage and help the civilians. Midoriko, once you guys arrive at the village you'll be looking for Uchiha Fugaku. Tell him to help evacuate the villagers as soon as possible. If he questions you, just mention to him this: 'Code Red'. He'll know what it means. Don't dispel yourself easily after that okay? I want you to look out for his kids" he smiled at this, knowing that whether or not Midoriko was there for them, they'll be safe yet it was for precaution, "Ask them where they are okay as well as a kid called Shisui"

'Mikoto could handle herself in the battle' he was sure of himself

Both had nodded from their orders

"How about you, Nao-sensei?" Rin asked softly

Nao got up, holding his abdomen

Although it was healed, it still stung him

"I promised Minato to protect Kushina"

He smiled

"Go"

The three of them left

* * *

 **XXXXXXVI**

Nao had arrived, the masked man was beginning the extraction of the Kyuubi from Kushina's body

He gritted his teeth in frustration

Half of Kurama was already out of Kushina's body, it was the Yang part

"You!" the masked man's voice raised, looking at Nao's form putting a seal on Kushina's body. It had effectively sealed the Yin part of Kurama and kept the red haired still alive

"N-nao" he heard Kushina's ragged voice

"Both Minato and Naruto-kun are alright. Minato will be here in a sec" the relief on her face made Nao smile behind his blank mask

"Tch, it doesn't matter if I only got the half or the whole of the Kyuubi…" the masked man said, looking at the both of them, "…as long as I get to destroy Konoha" he lifted his hand as if commanding

The Kyuubi roared in hatred

Its hand over their heads as if it was going to squish them

They vanished in a blur of orange, red and yellow

"Minato" Kushina whispered, Nao giving her to Minato as he nodded to him

"Thank you" Minato said

"I'll take care of this guy" they all eyed the masked man's red piercing glare

"Alright. Don't get yourself killed" Minato turned his back

The wind howled

"I can't promise you that"

* * *

 **XXXXXXVII**

" _Hokage-sama! Jiraiya-sama! Tsunade-sama!"_

 _Three heads snapped up and looked at the panting girl in front of them_

" _Rin, wha-"_

" _A masked man kidnapped Kushina-san!"_

 _All eyes narrowed at her dangerously at her news_

" _He appeared out of nowhere! He even attached Taji-san and Biwako-sama…"_

 _Hiruzen became tense, eyes hardening at the news about his beloved wife_

"… _I was able to heal the both of them. I asked the remaining ANBU that were still alive to bring them to the hospital as soon as possible. Minato-sensei had taken Naruto-kun to safety after the masked man had threatened to kill him. Nao-sensei followed the masked man who had taken Kushina-san. I don't know what he wants with her…but! I came with Nao-sensei's summon and he mentioned to her to tell Fugaku-sama to evacuate the villagers"_

" _Evacuate the villagers?"_

" _Nao-sensei said something…he said something about Code Red"_

 _Three pairs of eyes were high alert more than ever_

 _Hiruzen had hastily gotten up from his seat and looked at his villages behind him_

 _The flashing red from the alarm had surrounded the village, its piercing sound echoing around_

" _It seems Fugaku-kun was alerted already"_

" _Hokage-sama…what is going to happen?"_

" _I don't know but we must prepare ourselves and save our people"_

* * *

 **XXXXXXVIII**

He tried his best to kill the masked man, but with having the Kyuubi in his hands he couldn't do so

Nao gritted his teeth in frustration

"That guy's more skilled than I thought" he held his bleeding side

He didn't know if should heal himself with his seal or conserve it knowing that there's still a battle that he was going to face

"Ahhh, I sure am lucky to survive that guy and Kurama's attacks" wiping the blood coming from the corner of his mouth, he shakily stood up on his feet

The roar of hatred could be felt in the direction of the village

'Please be safe, minna'

* * *

 **XXXXXXIX**

" _Shisui?"_

" _Heyya Itachi"_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _Well…one of Nao-sensei's summon has told me to come here"_

 _The screech of a bird was heard on top of them_

 _Both Uchiha boys stared at the descending falcon, while Sasuke slept peacefully on his brother's arms_

" _Who are you?"_

 _It landed safely in front of him, eyeing the two small children and his little brother_

" _I am Midoriko, Nao-sama's summon. He has ordered me to protect the three of you"_

 _Itachi and Shisui tilted their head to the side_

" _Protect us from where?"_

 _ **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

 _They all eyed the orange fox with nine tails viciously swinging it around_

 _The falcon was the one who was calm_

" _From that…I think"_

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

"What do you mean I can't fight the Kyuubi?!"

"Kakashi, calm down!"

"Calm down? I can't calm down, Obito! Otou-sama is there fighting the Kyuubi!"

"Nao-sensei told us that we should help the Konoha Military Police Force evacuate the villagers. And I think Sakumo-san wouldn't be able to concentrate if you're there. Don't worry Jiraiya-sama is there with them in stalling the Kyuubi" Rin tried to reason out, some of their friends had followed Rin's example of helping the villagers when the alarm had sounded before the Kyuubi mysteriously appeared inside the village

"But as a shinobi!" Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration

Rin's eyes softened at this, understanding Kakashi's pain. She was supposed to say something to him but Obito had beat her to him…quite literally

A punch to the face

"Obito!"

"Baka! Shinobi rules this, shinobi rules that. You're reverting back to old yourself!" Obito had pointed rudely to the fallen Kakashi who was cradling his abused cheek, "Listen here Bakashi and you better listen very well. All the ninjas here in this village are in a mission whether Hokage-sama said this to us personally or not. And that is to protect the village!"

Kakashi's eye widen at this

"Yes there are shinobis fighting there and risking their lives in stalling the Kyuubi. Yes Sakumo-san's there with them. But we're also protecting the village"

"Protecting the village?"

"Yes, we are protecting the village by protecting the villagers! We are protecting our friends and comrades. We are protecting the future generation of our home. We are protecting their future, our future, everyone's future. Who cares if the Kyuubi is damaging the structures? Who cares if Konoha isn't the same anymore? Konoha is just a village, a name. What makes our village, Konoha, is the people in it! Not the village itself! So get your ass up from there and help us evacuate these villagers or so help me Kami-sama and I will kill you myself before the Kyuubi does!"

Kakashi had taken up Obito's outstretched hand

"Thanks, Obito"

A punch to the face

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKASHI?!"

A chuckle

"Just a payback"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : don't forget to review guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Unbiased

Summary: "Don't interfere. Don't get attached. Remain unbiased." he knew those words by heart but he couldn't bear to watch those people who he called as comrades and friends die in front of his eyes. "You're only here to record our world's history. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't know what to follow. "You're one of the potential heirs of our clan, Nao. Remember that." His heart or his clan. Self Insert OC. Minato's timeline.

 **Author's Note:** THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS ONES. It was nice working on this story and it warms my heart that there are people who bothered to read, reviewed and love the story as I have love this.

 **Warning:** typos, English ain't my first language, I'm not really following the anime/manga that much just the things that I can remember sooo…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **XXXXXXXI**

Everything was in chaos

There was fire

There were numerous bodies around the area

Blood was plastered on the wall and on the ground

Gamabunta was on top of the Kyuubi, Jiraiya on top of the toad boss

"Gamabunta hold down the Kyuubi until Minato arrives!"

"That's something tough even for me, ya brat!" he steps on it harder, effectively stopping the ball of chakra the Kyuubi was emitting

"Hiruzen-sama!"

"Nao-kun!" he noticed that the young man, out of breath, was bloodied and bruised

"You need someone to heal your wound!"

Nao smiled at the old man's concern

"Everyone is injured, Hiruzen-sama. These are nothing compared to those who lost their lives in protecting Konoha"

Jiraiya went down from Gamabunta's head, landing where Nao and his sensei were

"Where is Minato-kun?" he asked but Nao just nodded his head sideways not knowing where his blond friend is

"Tch, Gamabunta can't hold on to that beast that long"

A flash of yellow and Minato was beside him

"Minato!"

"Sensei! I'll immediately transport the Kyuubi to another place but I have to concentrate for a minute or two"

"Ya hear that, Gamabunta?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on to it"

* * *

 **XXXXXXXII**

After a flash of yellow and orange, the tailed beast was gone making everyone sigh in relief

"Jiraiya-sama" Nao winced

"I know it's not over yet, gaki" he hmmp-ed, crossing his arms on his chest

Nao made a small smile

"Minato would do something stupid, I bet"

"I know and we must go to him" Jiraiya was ready to run and go save his student lest he does something stupid. Especially since he just learned the Dead Demon Consuming Seal that the Uzumaki knew

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama…"

"What is it?"

A series of handseals

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A poof

And two birds appeared, it was Gin and Kin

"Nao-sama"

"Gin, I want you to look for either Nohara Rin or Tsunade-sama…"

Jiraiya arched his brow

"…and tell them to follow you. You have sharpest eyes and I know you can find Kin easily. Tell them that someone might need medical treatment when you and the others arrive there. Kin and I will go ahead and help Minato with the Kyuubi…" the falcon left and Nao turned his head to his friend's sensei

"…Jiraiya-sensei I think you'll know where to find us"

This baffled Jiraiya with his sentence

"Oy gaki, what do you mean by that? Aren't we all going there together?"

A small smile

"Ahh, I'll be going ahead Jiraiya-sama"

"What?"

"I might not be really good with it but since we both designed it together…I can still use it somehow. Let's go Kin"

"Hai, Nao-sama"

"Wait those handsigns…don't tell me!"

A flash of orange and then Nao was gone while Jiraiya and Hiruzen gaped in surprise

* * *

 **XXXXXXXIII**

"Go" Kin screeched going up high in the sky, circling the area where they were

Nao had arrived at the scene where the Kyuubi was wrapped around Kushina's chains. Kushina was explaining to Minato that, Nao had sealed the half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of her

"You don't need to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal for this, Minato" the couple stared at the their battered friend

"Nao! What are you doing here?" Nao had just smiled

"Didn't I promise you that I'd protect you…" he got his blank mask and placed it on his face, "…and by extension your child, Minato?" he tapped on Kushina's forehead, the kanji 'regenerate' appeared on it.

"I can't fully heal you but this is better than nothing. Tsunade-sama or Rin-chan will heal you once they arrive here" Kushina nodded her head in thanks, the chains at her back still encircling and pinning down the tailed beast

He could feel his chakra decrease at this

"Just use the Eight Signed Seal, it would be easier to seal it inside Naruto-kun if only half of the Kyuubi is unleashed"

Minato nodded and had summoned the ritual altar for the sealing

Nao stared at the Kyuubi, he could feel that he knew what had appeared in front of him. The numerous chakras of their comrades could be felt getting closer to where they were

The Kyuubi had seen this as the perfect opportunity to strike

'Heh'

"You'll learn to love this boy, Kurama" he whispered

" _ **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!"**_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXIV**

Rin gasped

She was the one, who was asked to follow Nao's falcon instead of Tsunade. The Slug Princess had told her that the people in the hospital and the village needed her slugs to heal them and that she believes that Rin could do it

Rin had smiled at this, happiness filling her heart from the world's best medic's words but she couldn't help but feel discouraged at this with the scene in front of her

" _ **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!"**_

Everyone had heard the scream coming out from Minato and Kushina

And when they arrived, they were already too late

"Nao-sensei! Nao-sensei!" she pounded on the golden barrier that Kushina had made

Everyone was frozen, looking at the gruesome scene in front of them

The Kyuubi's nail impaled the orange haired man's body. Minato and Kushina just a few meters away from also being impaled by those sharp claws but Nao had stopped it. Naruto was crying, drips of Nao's blood from the Kyuubi's nail spotted his chest. They couldn't hear the words being uttered inside the barrier

With a poof, the Kyuubi was gone and Nao coughed up blood

The barrier was still up which frustrated Rin

"Kushina-san! Kushina-san!" she began to pound the glowing barrier when red began to slowly pool around Nao's body

The people saw the trio exchanging some words that they couldn't decipher

Rin refused to break down without trying

"Please open up the barrier, Kushina-san!" she shouted desperately, "I have to heal, Nao-sensei! Please, Kushina-san! Or else Nao-sensei will die!"

And as if Kushina heard the brown haired medic's words, the barrier suddenly vanished

Rin was the first to get to them

She had to save him. She had to because she knew that he was the one who saved her at that time

Green chakra surrounded her palm

She choked back her tears

"A-ah…you shouldn't wa-waste your chakra Rin-chan" the bloodied smile of the man who had taught her and her team broke her heart

"Don't talk sensei! Tsunade-sama…Tsunade-sama sent me because she believes in me and my abilities that I could heal people! And…and I know that I can heal you!"

"I think...Tsunade-sama is ri-right, Rin-chan. Bu-but you already kn-know it's too la-late for me"

"The-then why did…why did I became a medic for, if I can't heal my precious people?" she was almost shouting but she didn't care

Nao was shocked that Rin had thought of him as one of her precious people, his heart warmed at this

"You ju-just answered it, Rin-chan. To he-heal your precious people…" he strained his eyes, focusing his attention to the brown haired girl. He noticed the hairpin that he had given her, 'It really is pretty on her' he thought

"…so don't gi-give up, okay Rin-chan? Just think of my de-death as a motivation in becoming a better me-medic"

"But" a hiccup "B-but who would br-braid my hair or, or make so-someone li-listen to my pro-problems?" Rin didn't care if she wasn't being professional and losing her cool

"Ahh, yo-you still have Ob-Obito-kun and Ka-Kakashi-kun, don't you? Wo-won't you take care of th-them for m-me and Minato's fa-family?"

She couldn't speak and just bit her lips as she nodded vigorously

The Heather flower hair pin slowly fell and mixed with his blood

* * *

 **XXXXXXXV**

" _ **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!"**_

"How do you know my name, pitiful human" _angry red eyes stared at the human that stopped his assault on the newly born baby. His sharp nail went through the body of the human that had called his given name._

'Fool' _Kurama thought, looking at the heavily injured orange haired human_

 _The hovering bodies of Minato and Kushina stared at their injured friend as they protected their child_

" _Now, Minato" the blank mask turned to them slowly_

"YOU HAVENT ANSWERED ME, YOU FOOLISH HUM-!"

 _The Kyuubi made one final roar before it was sealed_

 _His mask fell down as it broke down into a million pieces before he slowly fell backwards_

Thud

" _Nao, why?!" Minato cradled his form as Kushina got Naruto_

" _Heh, my body moved on its own" he stared at the crying face of Minato and Kushina,_

" _Don't say stupid things like that, 'tebanne!"_

" _I wanted to protect Naruto-kun"_

" _But we could hav-"_

" _And let Naruto-kun be parentless?"_

 _They both froze at this_

" _I dreamt…I dreamt something long ago. That I read a book…a book that was about a boy. A boy who was parentless and was ostracized by everyone because they thought he was different…a monster. He didn't know why they treated him differently when he didn't do anything wrong. He was lonely. He was unloved. He wondered everyday if his parents left him because he was a monster…it took probably years before people forgave and treated him normally. He had to go through hardship for everyone to acknowledge him just because he was alone. But even if he was finally loved by everyone the fact that he had no parents still broke his heart and he yearned for them everyday"_

 _Minato's face was grim, knowing what Nao was saying but Kushina was confused_

" _What are you talking about, 'ttebane?" her voice was shaking, afraid what he was sprouting_

" _Do you want Naruto-kun to experience that?" they flinched again_

" _To be lonely…unloved…parentless…and be called a monster that he has no knowledge of or no control of…" he made a small smile when they looked at their child's sleeping face, "…it was either the both of you or me. And I know you guys treasure me but...but there isn't anyone else who would treasure and protect Naruto-kun more other than yourselves"_

 _They cried at this_

" _Ne, Naruto"_

 _Both husband and wife flinched at this, looking at the flickering vibrant yellow and cobalt blue eyes of their friend. It was as if he was struggling with the Shinigami to stay alive even if it's just a little bit longer_

' _It hurts' they both thought at the same time_

 _Nao stared at the sleeping baby on Kushina's arms_

 _He made a small smile_

" _It's such a pity that I don't get to see you grow up…as well as the other children that my friends have," he chuckled "I might would have been stuck in babysitting you guys if I was still around…but I do not regret that I protected you with my life, you know?"_

' _Ahh, it's getting harder to breath'_

" _You know what…you have good parents. Your father may be a genius but he could really be clumsy and stupid with some things. He's really strong and he'll train you in becoming a good shinobi…maybe you'll be Hokage like him in the future? And even though he might be busy with his works, he's a good man and will be a good father to you. He loves you will all his heart. Minato will guide you through every step of your way, every day. And cherish you like how he cherishes your mother. And though he might not have any clue in dating girls, I know you can always ask your mother and she will hopefully guide you…" he paused, struggling to breath_

"… _your mother meanwhile is a different story" he chuckled "She's fiery just like her pretty long red hair and aggressive as well as irrational on most of the time, so don't make her mad okay? But she's a good woman who has a lot of patience coz she married you father. Kushina is also a good cook. You'll be very healthy, so don't forget to eat vegetables, okay? She's a prankster with a very big heart, a wonderful smile and compassionate to others which I know you will inherit. Kushina might be not be the most feminine woman and might not say the correct things but she means well…"_

" _I know you'll be a good ninja and a good son and friend. You don't have to be super smart like Minato but I hope you'll inherit the will and dreams of both Minato and Kushina to you…Ahh, I also have another godson you know? He's name is Uchiha Sasuke and he's just a few months older than you. I hope you'll be the best of friends since Kushina and Mikoto are best friends as well as Mikoto and I…haha although that's a different story to tell. But I hope you'll make lots of friends that you will trust with your life. I wish I could have taught and some of the other children some of my skills but Minato would be there since we're the best of friends…"_

 _Silence_

" _Ne Naruto, be good to your parents alright? And love them more as much as I did to them…"_

 _The tears just wouldn't stop_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXVI**

The falcon shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha children

"What's wrong, Midoriko-san?" Itachi asked, looking at the falcon's grim face

"Nao-sama…" a whisper

Shisui's eyes widen at this

"Wh-what's wrong with, Nao-sensei?" he swallowed his saliva, afraid of the answer the falcon will tell them

"Sit beside each other" Midoriko ordered, looking at Shisui while her wing pointed at Itachi and Sasuke

Shisui was confused but obliged

The young boy sat down beside Itachi as Midoriko flew towards them, landing in between them at the porch, "Oy Midoriko, what's wro-" he froze

They both eyed the shivering form of the falcon; both the tip of its wings were touching their forehead. It was strangely familiar, they had thought

Midoriko whispered something to them, their eyes were getting watery with what the falcon had just said. Itachi clutched Sasuke tighter and Shisui wrapped his arms around the crying falcon to this chest

" _I'm sorry"_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXVII**

" _I-in my apartment the-there is a scroll. Ple-please get that and sho-show it to no-nobody else ex-except yourself and to the pe-people you trust"_

 _Minato nodded at this_

" _I can't pro-protect everyone now but I don't re-regret that I chose to pro-protect you to de-death"_

" _I'll leave yo-you in protecting everyone, al-alright?"_

" _I'll do everything in my power to protect our precious people, Nao"_

" _Arigato, Minato"_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXVIII**

"Nao-sama! Nao-sama!" both of his falcon cried, opposite of Rin's form

"Ah…Ki-Kin. Gi-Gin" he shakily lifted his hand to pet each of their heads

"It…seems li-like we have to pa-part sooner than I ex-expected" both falcons didn't say a word as they sobbed

Nao didn't know that his summons could cry or would cry for him

"You are the greatest summoner that we ever had, Nao-sama!" Kin said

"We are honored to have served you and we will never forget you!" Gin added

The orange haired smiled at this

"Ahh…you gu-guys are also the be-best"

"I'm so-sorry but my cha-chakra cannot keep you tw-two and Midoriko he-here any longer…"

"We do not care! We are happy…as well as sad that we get to see Nao-sama one last time!"

"Wo-would you take care of your next su-summoner for me after I die?"

"As long as Nao-sama personally picked that person, we will protect and assist him or her with our very best" they were rubbing their eyes with their wings

"Then please take care of Shi-Shisui-kun, okay? Mi-Midoriko might know of h-him. A-and tell Nij-Nijiimura-sama that it has be-been an honor to se-serve and be of ser-service to the Falcons. One of my fri-friends will give hi-him the scro-scroll when he is re-ready for you guys"

"H-hai!"

"Go-good bye then…Kin. Gin." they rubbed their heads with affection on each side of Nao's cheeks

They then disappeared with a poof of clouds

* * *

 **XXXXXXXVIX**

'Hurry' she told herself, 'I have to get there fast!'

The Matriarch of the Uchiha clan leaped faster. Mikoto had felt dread when she had seen the brown haired medic student of Minato follow a falcon from a distance

She knew she had to go and help with the village

She knew she had to see if her clan was doing okay

She also knew that she had to see if Itachi and Sasuke and Fugaku weren't harmed

Mikoto knew that and yet…she followed that familiar summon that she has often seen with its master

Brown and green were all she could see as she continued her journey. Chakras popped one by one when they came close to her range. A clearing was suddenly up ahead of her

Mikoto landed a few feet away from where the Sandaime and other people were

It seems like they were gathering around someone. Sniffles and sobs could be heard and the feeling she felt turned worse

A chakra flickering could be felt among the steady ones

She clutched her aching heart at this

Her body moved on its own, slowly moving forward before jogging to the scene

It was Jiraiya, who noticed her presence

"Mikoto" he whispered looking at her with sadness, he shook his head sideways that it made her gasp

The white haired sannin stepped aside, showing the dying Nao to her

She chocked back a sob

"Nao!"

Everyone's eyes followed her movement, looking at her form kneeling opposite of Rin's crying ones. The brown haired medic was still trying to heal him

"A-ah, Miko" he strained a smile

She swallowed hard

'When was the last time he called me by that name?'

"H-how…how could you be in su-such a predicament, baka?!" she shouted as if calling him that would help him

Her eyes turned glassy as Nao continued to smile at her

Why was he smiling?

What was he so happy about with?

Isn't he afraid that he's not going to see them anymore?!

Doesn't he see or feel that he's dying?!

Doesn't he know people will mourn for him and miss him…

Minato

Kushina

Kakashi

Rin

Obito

Shisui

Itachi

'Me?'

"A-ah…out of all th-the people to see m-me in this state it had to be you, Mi-Mikoto" he chuckled at this, "A-and it was you who I wa-wanted to be the last to see me like this…or may-maybe even never"

Mikoto clenched her teeth tighter

"But…I thi-think that it's alright that I ge-get to see you one la-last time, ne Miko?"

They both talked, Mikoto didn't know when she started crying. Everyone listened, their hearts breaking as Nao's voice turned quieter and quieter while his chakra was barely flickering like a small candle, only Rin's iryo-nin jutsu barely keeping him alive to say his goodbyes.

Nao slowly stretched his bloodied hand towards her. Whipping her face, his blood smudged her porcelain face

"Do-don't cry" he whispered, his energy leaving. Eye lids drooping slowly. The light on his eyes barely even there.

"Crying doesn't suit you, Mikoto" an image of an older Sasuke, crying at the death of his older brother. He had killed him yet he cried for what his brother had gone through because Itachi only wanted to protect him

'How powerful and scary love can be to a person'

More crying and sobs could be heard around him

"C-can you grant me my fi-final request, Mikoto?" he asked, the woman he has loved for so many years nodded in reply

Minato and Kushina's hearts ached at their tragic love story

"A-anything" she whispered, cradling his hand that was plastered to her cheek

His hand was so big and was so warm. They were the ones that had helped her and protected her. The ones who would bake her those macaroons and dangos and other sweet pastries that she and everyone he gave loved so much. The ones that poked foreheads because he loved seeing those people scrunch their face in distaste. The ones that held her cheek oh so tenderly…

She didn't want to let go

'Just this once' he pulled Mikoto's face forward

"L-let me be selfish" he slightly raised his head slowly

'I'm sorry Fugaku' he smiled at the thought

Mikoto's eyes widening at this, heart beating frantically

'All this time, you baka' she clutched his hand tighter

Their lips met softly

Red smudged on white

Foreheads touching

A whisper

Dead eyes staring

A smile

He fell

And then she cried

" _ **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!"**_

" _I'll love you forever, Mikoto"_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

The ground shook

Multiple wooden boxes appearing

Minato and the rest hearts stopped momentarily, the particular name of the person etched on one of it made them pale

It fell down and their hearts began to beat faster than normal

'No way'

Tears threaten to fall down as the familiar orange hair that they have not seen in such a long time emerge from the said wooden box

"Ah, minna"

"N…Nao?"

He smiled

"I guess even after I gave you that scroll, the Fourth Shinobi War still happened ne Minato?"

Minato, Kushina and every Konoha nin that knew of him gaped at his moving corpse

Vibrant yellow and blue eyes stared at them calmly

A small smile appeared on face

Outreached hands slowly rising towards them

" _Saa, shall I help you win this war then, Minato?"_

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** THAT'S A WRAP! Thank you for those who stayed with me till the end. I don't know if I'll be making some alternative scenarios of this story but I was able to make some Post-Fourth Shinobi War snippets however it lacks coz I haven't really established a good small chapters about it but here are some of the things I've made:

 _The Fourth Shinobi War has ended as everyone defeated Madara and Kaguya_

" _With the remaining chakra that I have…I will give you more time to stay here" the Sage of Six Paths looked at Nao, his precious people chatting with him and having a mini reunion_

 _Nao paused for a while to looked at the floating body of the creator of ninjas, "Ahh, thank you Hagoromo-sama" he disappeared after giving a respectful bow_

" _Ano sa! Ano sa! Who's he Otou-san? Okaa-san?" the blonde kid with an orange jumpsuit asked his parents, his friends the same age as him curious as well at the stranger that their parents were happily taking to_

" _Oh, you must be Naruto-kun" a small smile_

" _Eh?! You know my name, dattebayo?"_

' _He's still the same as I remembered despite the changes I've made'_

 _He chuckled at this_

" _Of course…I was the one that saved you that night you know. Maybe if I hadn't died maybe Minato would have made me your godfather"_

 _The blonde openly gaped at the person in shock_

" _Naruto, this is Kiroku Nao. He's my best friend…and like he said, he was the one who saved you that night"_

 _He chuckled again when he saw Naruto making comical expressions since he didn't know what to say_

 _A realization came to the orange haired_

" _Ahh"_

 _Naruto stopped and looked at his supposed to be godfather, wondering what the orange haired remembered_

 _A tender smile made to his face as he looked at him_

 _Naruto backed off a little, confused why Nao was giving him such a tender look like how he vaguely remembers his parents' giving him when he was a child_

" _Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun"_

 _Naruto somehow began to understand why his parents and the people that knew him made such a painful face when they say their friend's corpse moving_

 _Ooo_

"You…" _he snarled, fangs bared but not in a threatening way_

" _Ah it's nice to see you again, Kurama" Nao chuckled at this_

 _Kurama tssk-ed at this, making Naruto look at the two_

" _You know of him, Kurama?" Naruto asked, the usual confused face of the young Uzumaki was ever so present on his face_

"He was the human that called and knew of my real name before I was sealed into you" _red eyes stared at the orange haired human smiling at him_

" _Ehhhh?!" Naruto couldn't believe it_

 _Nao just chuckled at this_

"Tell me human, how did you know my name when I have not even told anyone to it before" _Kurama was interested as he leaned closer to him_

 _Nao just smiled at this_

" _It's a secret, Kurama"_

 _Kurama tssk-ed again but before he could retort Nao said something to him_

" _And didn't I tell you last time, that you'll learn to love this boy?" he chuckled once more_

 _Naruto and Kushina couldn't help but boisterously laugh at Kurama's red face_

 _Ooo_

" _NAO-SENSEI!"_

 _Three bodies collided him making a dog pile_

" _Geez, you guys aren't kids anymore you know" he laughed when he got up after those three got off him_

" _It's nice to see you again…Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan and Obito-kun"_

 _He smiled_

 _Nao looked at each of the members of Team Minato, Kakashi and Obito were the same as the one when they grew up in the series and Rin…_

" _Sensei, we missed you" Rin was the one who said that_

 _Rin was in her standard Jonin attire with the pink apron on her waist much like how Asuma tied his bandana around it. Large brown eyes were now narrower. Purple marks still on her cheeks. And her brown hair was pretty long compared to the last time he saw it and was braided_

 _He caressed Rin's hair_

" _Ah you still have it" he tenderly eyed the white shimmering Heather pin on her hair, it was as if he just gave it to her the other day. He smiled at his inside joke_

 _Kakashi sighed_

 _Obito pouted_

 _Rin blushed at this_

 _A hand grasp his hand away from Rin's hair_

 _It startled him_

" _Nao-sensei, please don't do that to my wife"_

 _Ooo_

" _Nao-ji/Nao-sensei?"_

" _Ah, Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun…" he chuckled when he saw his not so little student and little godson trying not to cry_

 _Sasuke looked back and forth at the orange haired adult and his brother and older cousin, wondering who his was and what their connection is for the two Uchihas to have an emotion like that_

" _Are you guys doing well?"_

 _Shisui rubbed his eyes with his forearm, giving a grin when he removed it_

" _Oh course, Nao-sensei!"_

" _I've been doing fine as well, Nao-ji"_

 _The three of them talked and Sasuke felt a bit left out of it_

" _Ahh, you must be Sasuke-kun" he perked his head up when he heard his name_

 _He scrunched his face when he felt cool fingers touch his bare forehead_

 _Sasuke wanted nothing but to glare at him but the nostalgic and solemn face of the person in front of him made him stop_

 _He smiled tenderly_

" _You…look so much like Mikoto"_

 _He backed off_

" _You know of Okaa-sama?"_

 _He wanted to stop his heart beating so fast_

' _Just who is this guy?' Sasuke thought to himself_

" _Of course, she's my…" he paused, making Sasuke wonder at this "…my precious person after all"_

 _The shout of his mother in a distance could be heard_

 _And Sasuke really wondered what his mother and this person's connection was if he could make such a loving and solemn face at the same time_

" _NAO!"_

" _Ah, Miko"_

 _Ooo_

 _His form started to glow_

" _NAO!"_

" _Ahh, don't worry Miko I'll be with Fugaku on the other side"_

 _Mikoto's form quivered_

" _Tell Fugaku that I'm sorry and that I forgive him! That I love him very much and that I am doing fine! Tell him that I'm taking care of the clan and Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui! It gets pretty lonely but the clan is there for me. The clan and the village is getting better and I'm making his dreams come true. I might not have been the best wife but I will be the best mother to our children"_

" _I'll tell him that, Miko"_

 _He smiled but stopped when he saw tears falling down her face, hand clasped together like a prayer to her chest, obsidian eyes shimmering_

' _Ahh, even after all these years my feelings have not changed at all'_

" _Nao…" she bit her lips and bowed her head, her hair covering her tear stained face_

 _He could see her trembling lips as she bit on it but made a tender smile after_

" _I…I am doing well, Nao. It still hurts to see and be reminded everyday that you've died before even getting to know more about Sasuke…you could have played and trained Itachi and Shisui more and Sasuke too if he went to the Academy. You could have gotten a child and got married if you didn't die that time…but I'm happy that you didn't because I know you still felt the same way towards me 16 years ago. I know that it is bad of me to feel this way towards you knowing that I already have my beautiful children and had a caring husband but…these feelings of mine will not change for you, Nao. I…I…I still love you and forever!"_

 _Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and his friends' eyes widen at the Uchiha Matriarchy's words_

 _Nao smiled, hugging her as he started to glow more_

" _Take care of your mother for me will you?" he silently mouthed those words to his godchildren_

 _His body burst to multiple strips of paper, words echoing when Mikoto hugged him back tight, not wanting to let go_

" _And I, too you as well, will forever love you Mikoto"_

 _Ooo_

 **Author's Note(continuation):** welp that was just sad but those are the only things that I could write after the war happened. I'M ACTUALLY BREAKING MYSELF TWICE COZ NAO AND MIKOTO GOT SEPARATED TWICE AND ITS BREAKING MY HEART? I'M THE AUTHOR YET THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME? I hope I'm not the only one who is breaking twice as much in this update! And I'll leave it to your imagination who's hand stopped Nao and told him those words about Rin ehehehehe just kidding its actually...Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to make another SI OC Naruto story again in the future. I am probably thinking that it would be about Itachi or Kakashi's gen (maybe even Minato's gen again!) though so please look forward to it and pray that I will find the right inspiration to make a good story out of it

 **loup-13:** hi there thank you for your warm review and I am happy that you think of this highly despite my poor writing skills and imagination. Thank you for support and for sticking to this!

 **Lizyeh2000:** thank you for all your reviews!

 **A Very Sleepy Owl:** I hope this chapter satisfied you hehe

SEE YOU NEXT TIME GUYS! 3


End file.
